SAGA:The legend of Zelda: Les aventures de Kimi la meurtriere
by Link le creusois
Summary: Kimi est une jeune ecrivaine qui mène une vie tranquille. mais son amie, fan de zelda a trouvé un moyen de faire en sorte que les persos de jeux vidéos et de films hantent le monde réelle. Cette fic est une Saga, crossover de plusieurs univers surtout Zelda.Harry Potter, Kingdom hearts(vers les derniers chapitres)et Code lyoco. attention, conçu pour se détendre les neurones!
1. Chapter 1

Tome 1: The legend of Zelda : Kimi la meurtrière

 **Avertissement: cette fic est une saga ou chaque chapitres correspondent à un tome. pour ceux qui connaissent, j'ai choisis de regrouper mes fics en une seul fic de plusieurs chapitres pour une plus facile compréhension de l'histoire.**

Kimi : (entre dans le bureau de la prod' c'est-à-dire dans la magnifique maison de l'auteure) On peut savoir ce que tu fiche encore ? Je croyais que tu arrêterais de nous faire vivre des trucs bizarres dans tes fics pourris !

Linklecreusois : Oui, mais cette fois, c'est différent, car je vais les poster !

Kimi : Oh non mais j'hallucine ! Mais tuez-moi !

Linklecreusois : Comme tu veux (elle prit un couteau)

Kimi : Hahaha, très drôle !

Linklecreusois : C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que j'utilise ton pseudo, pour ne pas violer ton identité, moi aussi j'en ai un, t'as vu ?

Kimi : Oui, et je peux te dire qu'il est pathétique…. Tu es si désespérée d'aller là-bas ?

Linklecreusois : Que veux-tu….on s'occupe comme on peut ?

Bien, commençons mais avant, petit avertissement. Les personnages de cette série de fics sont réels en dehors des personnages de Zelda ou autre.

Nous avons changé simplement les noms pour ne pas violer leur identité (avec leur accord bien sûr !)

Kimi : Pourquoi « nous » ?

Linklecreusois : PARCEQUE !

Ce jour-là nous étions dans un tribunal ayant pour juge : le hibou Kaepora Gaebora, pour avocate la fée Navi et pour avocat de la défense Link le héros du temps.

Ce jour-là, Kimi avait tenté d'assassiner Takako, son amie a la chevelure blonde.

Juge : Je laisse la parole à la victime !

Takako (se levant) : Tout a commencé au club de dessin, au collège. Le prof n'était pas là, alors on en a profité pour faire un peu n'importe quoi. On dessinait sur le tableau et moi j'ai eu le malheur d'écrire Mr yéyé+SLG+ Mahyar+ les jdg= Crottes, oui moi et les crottes c'est une grande histoire d'amour.

Foule : HOOOOOOUUUUU ! Enfermez-la c'est une hérétique !

Juge : Silence ! Reprenez.

Takako : Kimi l'a mal prit et je me demande pourquoi d'ailleurs. C'est vrai, pour moi c'est un compliment si je traite quelqu'un de crotte, enfin bref… Elle s'est mise à courir après moi dans toute la salle, armée d'une règle. VOUS VOUS RENDEZ COMPTE ? UNE REGLE ! C'EST UNE TAREE !

Juge : Oui vous avez raison, c'est une psychopathe mangeuse de bras ! (dit-il en étant fier d'avoir fait un clin d'œil à Kimi, et vive les fics de Kimisukiro placement de produit !)

Takako : et environ vers 17h30 alors que je me promenais dans ma rue, elle m'a sauté dessus en jaillissant d'une poubelle armée de la Mastersword ! Vous vous rendez compte ? Le nain vers ici présent a fournit l'arme du crime !

Link (en se tournant vers Kimi) : T'as jaillis d'une poubelle ?

Kimi : Eh oui, que veux-tu?

Takako : heureusement que Navi était là ! Elle lui a jeté un pot de peinture verte sur la tête !

Kimi (en s'adressant à Navi) : A cause de toi, je ressemblais à Cétélem, même pire ! A Link !

Link : Mais ce n'est pas si mal le vert !

Navi : Mais cette couleur est trop démodée !

Juge : C'est vrai… Accusée, qu'avez-vous a dire pour votre défense ?

Kimi : On n'insulte pas les dieux Youtubeurs ou des chanteurs !

Foule : Et pour Kimi hip hip hip…Hourra !

Link : ça c'est bien vrai, mais j'y pense… Navi t'es un traitresse d'être l'avocate de Takako ! Moi qui me suis tué à aller chercher dans la forêt interdite, merci !

Navi : Hey listen ! Tu ferais mieux de la fermer, parce que moi, je ne t'ai jamais demandé d'aller me chercher ! Moi si je me suis barrée, c'est pour être tranquille et toi, tu te paumes à Termina avec deux idiotes de fées, un vendeur de masque pervers, un psychopathe et un skull kid demeuré pour me retrouver !

Link (sur le point d'éclater) : Je vais te défoncer, miss étincelle !

Juge (au bord de la dépression) : Hééé ! On se calme les enfants !

Kimi : Laissez-les…Au moins ça les occupe et on est tranquille. En plus c'est amusant !

Takako : Ben ouais, nous on aime voir Navi se faire disséquer ! (En passant sa main sur l'épaule de Kimi)

Link (mine de psychopathe) : Oh, la jolie petite fée, j'ai envie de la bruler, de la découper pour le diner les ailes pour les donner à la prof de chimie pour ses expériences mais avant de vais la torturer !

Kimi : Je crois que je vais faire comme lui…

Takako : Pareil !

Après avoir déchiqueter la pauvre fée, repeint la pièce en rouge, la crucifier au mur et avoir peint une croix gammée au-dessus de son corps ensanglanté, nos amis contemplaient leur œuvre, un sourire à la fois sadique et satisfait sur le visage. Quant au juge, il s'était évanouit. Voilà pour les premières aventures de Kimi la meurtrière !

Kimi : Je t'ai déjà dis que c'était nul ?

Linklecreusois : Je savais que tu étais une bonne amie et que tu allais m'encourager. (Aux lecteurs) Vous avez vu ce lien fort qui unit notre bande d'amies ? Cela se sent tout de suite, on est une équipe soudée, on est toujours là l'une pour l'autre !

En tout cas merci d'avoir lu et sachez que la suite des aventures de Kimi la meurtrière arrive bientôt !

FIN


	2. Chapter 2

**Tome 2: The legend of Zelda : L'évasion de Kimi la meurtrière**

Après un jugement quelque peu mouvementé, notre amie Kimisukiro a été envoyée en prison et elle avait une forte envie de se venger.

Mais lors ce qu'une certaine rumeur disant qu'une certaine Navi avait été envoyée en soins intensifs chez l'arbre Mojo parvint à ses oreilles, elle hurla de désespoir.

Kimi : ça fait beaucoup de « certaine » je trouve…

Mais plus elle réfléchissait, plus elle se disait que cette aventure était chelou. Elle se souvenait avoir rencontré Link il y a quelques jours. Elle se dirigea vers l'école quand elle entendit une voix. Elle se retourna et aperçut le nain vert qui se mit à la supplier de l'héberger dans sa maison à l'abri de Navi qui la poursuivait.

Puis, il lui raconta que depuis que Navi était devenue l'amie de Takako et le juge habituel a été remplacé par un certain hibou Kaepora Gaebora

« Quel bordel ! » Pensa t-elle

Kimi : Eh toi là-haut, t'as pas fini de lire mes pensées tout haut !

Là, le gardien frappa à la porte de sa prison.

Gardien : Un paquet pour vous ! C'est de la part d'un gamin déguisé en lutin !

Là, une lueur d'espoir brillait dans ses yeux.

Kimi : hum, et ça fait beaucoup de « là » aussi…

Linklecreusois : Bon, c'est bon ?

Kimi : Et de bon !

Linklecreusois : Bon, gardons notre calme, il ne faut pas nous énerver. Linklecreusois se mit à méditer.

Kimi ouvrit le colis et trouva une bombe ainsi que le masque de pierre qui rend invisible. (Un peu comme la cape d'invisibilité, #RéférenceHP)

Elle mit le masque et plaça la bombe devant la porte de sa geôle. La jeune fille s'écarta, la bombe explosa mais manque de bol, un garde se trouvait devant. Celle-ci explosa avec la porte.

Kimi : Oh, My, God!

Chanta Kimi.

C'est alors que l'alarme sonna et tous les gardes se précipitaient sur les restes du garde sans trouver Kimi qui s'en allait tranquillement en chantant « Cabaret Noir » de Mr Yéyé.

Elle sortit en étranglant tout les gardes sur son passage qui ne comprirent pas ce qui leur arrivaient. En sortant, elle rencontra Link et Midona qui l'attendaient.

Link portait le monocle de vérité (afin de voir Kimi) et Midona la voyait très bien avec ses pouvoirs.

Kimi :Hey Link, hey...Midona ?!

Link: Stooooop, (en se prenant la tête dans les mains comme si il était prit d'une atroce souffrance.) Cesse de faire « hey ! » ça me rappelle trop de mauvais souvenirs.

Kimi : Ah ouais…sorry… Mais que fait Midona ici ?

Link : Quelle question ! Elle est là pour nous aider tiens !

Kimi : C'est de plus en plus le bordel ici! railla la jeune fille.

Midona : Hey !

Link : Stooop, arrêtez de me rappeler N…

Kimi :Tais-toi, faut pas prononcer son nom, elle est comme Voldemort !

Midona : Sauf que t'as dis son nom.

Kimi : Oh V… OISEAU EN ALLEMAND ! (ce mot a été censuré)*

Link : et donc on va quand chez Takako et celle dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom ?

Kimi (avec un air sadique) : Maintenant !

Link : Tu devrais porter un autre masque, sinon on va croire que je parle au mur. Je ne sais pas moi…en goron !

Kimi : NAN MAIS J'AURAIS L'AIR DE QUOI SERIEUX ?!Je sais en Onikimi !

Link : Enfin tout mais pas le masque de la puissance des fées !

Kimi : Si ! Sinon tu continueras de parler à un mur et on te mettra dans un hôpital psychiatrique !

Link : Ok…

Pendant ce temps, Midona les regardait désespérément et Link se résolut à donner le masque à Kimi. Quand elle l'enfila, la jeune fille se transforma en Onikimi, ce qui lui donna un air encore plus sadique que d'habitude (qui aurait cru que cela était encore possible ?)

Midona : Tu aurais dû mettre ça pour Halloween !

Kimi (ou Onikimi mais on va garde Kimi car c'est plus court) : Ha…ha…ha…

Link : Squalalaaaa !

Kimi : Nan tu arrêtes immédiatement tes références au jeu Zelda de la Philips CDI !

Ils se mirent enfin en route. Ils durent faire du stop, mais étonnamment, personne ne voulu les prendre.(on se demande bien pourquoi!)

Link appela donc Epona en renfort et ils se rendirent chez Takako qui n'était pas là, elle avait entendu les infos suite à l'évasion de Kimi et s'était enfuie. (Pour une blonde elle n'est pas si bête que ça !)

Ils se sont donc rendus chez Jérémie de Code Lyoko qui accepta de les virtualiser dans la forêt Kokiri pour voir l'arbre Mojo.

Tout se passait trop bien.

Mido (un Kokiri chiant) : On ne passe pas ! Navi est en soins intensifs et je ne laisserai pas passer des demeurés comme vous ! (en regardant fixement Kimi)

La demoiselle décida alors d'employer la manière forte et menaça le Kokiri avec sa longue épée, l'air furieuse.

Saria (la supposée amie de Link) et les autres Kokiri étaient horrifiés face à ce spectacle, évidemment ces jeunes et innocents gamins de douze ans n'ont pas l'habitude de voir ce genre de choses.

Saria : Allons messieurs, ce n'est pas sérieux ! Ne nous énervons pas et dansons sur le chant de Saria !

Link : J'en ai raz le bonnet du chant de Saria et de tes rimes idiots! donc maintenant tu laisses passer.

Mido (en sueur) : D'accord, c'est bon !

Mido se poussa et ils se précipitèrent vers l'arbre Mojo.

Arbre Mojo : Que désirez-vous ?

Kimi (avec son air sadique habituel) Navi…

Arbre Mojo : Navi n'est pas disponible pour le moment, veuillez laisser un message après le…

Kimi : Tu vas nous la donner oui !

Arbre Mojo : Mais elle a attrapé la nainvertphobie !

Link : On s'en contrefiche ! Grouille-toi vieille branche ! Sinon je te transforme en charbon pour barbecue.

Kimi : Hanw cette violence !

Midona : Cool ! J'adore les barbecues !

Arbre Mojo : Bon, d'accord calme toi ! Je vais vous la donner, mais elle a perdu la boule à cause de vous !

Navi sortit de l'Arbre Mojo en chantant « Le Portrait » de Calogero, enfin, à sa façon.

Navi : Elle rêve collée sur un parquet, dans les bras de Mahyar, dessiné à la craie, tous les soirs en secret.

Kimi : What ?

Link : Calme-toi Navi, ça va aller…

Navi : Ce dessin elle l'a fait, trait pour trait à partir d'un gobelin !

Kimi : Elle est en train de le traiter de gobelin là… TAIAUT !

Link : Bon….ben, on fait pareil ?

Midona : Ok !

Ils se précipitèrent tous sur Navi et l'écrabouillèrent comme un moustique.

Arbre Mojo : Mais je rêve, mais tuez moi !

Link : Comme tu veux !

Midona : Cool ! Barbecue Party !

Arbre Mojo: AAAHHH NON ARRÊTE LINK JE T'EN SUPPLIE!

Link fit mine de le tuer, mais n'y arriva pas. C'est vrai après tout… c'est lui qui l'a recueilli et élevé. Et puis, il n'avait pas l'âme d'un assassin (sauf pour Navi) ! Il baissa son arme et l'a rangea.

Kimi : Queeeeeewaaaa !?

Link : Désolé Madame la Psychopathe mangeuse de bras, mais j'ai un cœur ! J'en ai même plusieurs si tu veux savoir.

Kimi : Je vais t'en mettre un là où je pense, de cœur !

Midona : Dommage, pas de barbecue !

Arbre Mojo : C'est bien Link ! Je savais que tu n'oserais pas pas faire cela !

Link : Evidemment, c'est pour cela que vous avez crié « AAAHHH NON ARRÊTE LINK JE T'EN SUPPLIE! »

Sur ces mots, le vieil Arbre ne répondit rien, un peu honteux et Kimi resta pensive. Comprenant Link, elle décida de ne pas l'embêter avec cela. Ils retournèrent donc dans le monde réel pour continuer leur poursuite contre Takako, laissant Navi gisant sur le sol.

Kimi : Quel fin pourrie !

Linklecreusois : A l' origine, la fin était beaucoup plus violente car Link n'avait aucune pitié pour l'Arbre Mojo et il devait tenter de le tuer, sauf qu'un Kokiri a intercepté la flèche ce qui faisait que Link n'avait plus d'énergie, ni de flèche. Et puis Link était plus vulgaire dans l'originale alors je me suis dit que c'était mieux de faire quelque chose de plus doux.

Kimi : Pourquoi ?

Linklecreusois : Car je fais ce que je veux !

Voila! un grand merci à mes lecteurs(ou lectrices) et n'hésitez pas a déposer un petit review ça fait toujours plaisir! la suite arriveras bientôt!


	3. Chapter 3

_**Tome 3: The adventure of Chihiro,Takako et Makoto**_

Cette histoire fait suite à Phantom Hourglass:

Suite aux événements précédents, Takako, Chihiro et Makoto se sont virtualisées dans The Wind Waker grâce à Jérémie et partirent loin... très loin, en pleine mer, croyant laisser derrière elles leur abrutie de narratrice. Eh non, je ne les laisserais jamais tranquilles, je serai toujours là pour leur faire subir des atrocités ! (Heureusement)

 **Takako : Merde !**

Eh, on reste poli ici !

J'oubliais, pour une meilleure compréhension du texte (car Kimi à porter plainte ce soir) les phrases prononcées dans le bureau de la prod' ou à l'adresse de la narratrice (moi-même) seront en gras…

Revenons-en à l'histoire, les trois demoiselles ont construit un bateau( référence Kingdom hearts 1) et ont embarqués une tonne de cookies.

Chihiro (une amie de Takako) : I love cookies !

Pendant leur voyage en mer, elles dégommèrent beaucoup de monstres : requins, sorte de bananes volantes dont je ne connais pas le nom…

 **Chihiro : Ah ben bravo mademoiselle la narratrice !**

Oui, bon ça va…bref, comme vous êtes chiantes, je vais vous envoyer un calamar géant.

 **Makoto (une amie de nos comparses qui porte des lunettes) :** **Oh non t'es chiante !**

Leur modeste embarcation (une grosse coquille de noix, ben oui, ce n'est pas des pros non plus) se mit à tanguer violemment sous leurs pieds et elles avaient encore plus de mal à tenir debout. Quand soudain, un calamar géant (Non Kimi, ce n'est pas Cthulhu !) surgit du plus profond de l'océan.

Après avoir longtemps lutté (environ 3 secondes), elles furent aspirées par Cthulhu (on l'appelle comme ça pour ne pas faire rager Kimi) mais il les recracha car il préférait les cookies.

Elles atterrirent toutes les trois à côté du navire de Linebeck qui naviguait à gauche de l'embarcation de Tetra (qui est en fait Zelda, ne l'oublions pas)

Linebeck : Hé ho ! Je viens de voir trois gros poissons sauter ! Ils sont énormes !

Tetra : Mais non abruti ! Ce sont trois filles !

Linebeck : Ah, tu crois ?

Linebeck les repêcha et Chihiro et Makoto se réveillèrent au bout de deux bonnes heures en compagnie de Link et des pirates.

Link : Comment tu te sens ?

Chihiro : Ca va…mais…

A ce moment précis, Takako se réveilla et vit le héros du vent qui l'observait.

Takako : HAAA ! Un lutin vert, ne m'approche pas ! (Elle se cacha sous la couette du lit dans lequel elle s'était réveillée)

Link : Mais…

Makoto : Ne t'inquiètes pas, elle a attrapé la nainvertophobie depuis que…

Tetra : Que ?

Et nos amies racontèrent en détail tout ce qui c'était passé, le jugement, l'évasion de Kimisukiro la meurtrière, Jérémie, l'abrutie de narratrice qui fait que des conneries.

Linebeck : Ah, d'accord ! (en matant Chihiro, Chihiro qui le matait aussi !)

Makoto : Au fait….Où est ce qu'on est ?

Link : Dans un navire pirate !

Takako : Oh non, je le savais rien qu'en voyant la tête du nain vert !

Link : Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, on est de bons pirates !

Les matelots leurs firent visiter le bateau, ils leurs expliquèrent que leur but était de reconstruire Hyrule que le roi avait détruit en jouant avec des kamikazes, ils leur montrèrent l'horrible navire de Linebeck et les trois amies décidèrent de rester voyager sur leur navire. Mais un soir, Link découvrit un terrible secret : The secret of Mana…euh…Chihiro plutôt !

Il faisait nuit lorsque Makoto et Takako s'inquiétaient de ne pas voir Chihiro dans sa chambre. Elles décidèrent donc d'aller voir Tetra. Makoto et Takako ouvrirent brusquement la porte de la chambre de Tetra qui était en compagnie de Link qui dormait par terre à côté d'elle alors qu'elle lui expliquait le trajet à suivre.

Takako : Hé ! Vous n'avez pas vu Chihiro ? On l'a cherchée partout et elle n'est pas dans sa chambre.

Link : Zzz…mgn…Quoi ?

Tetra : Feignasse ! Euh…non, je ne sais pas où elle pourrait être !

Link : Moi je crois savoir !

Link accompagnée de Tetra conduisit alors nos amies en haut du mat et demanda à Makoto d'observer le navire de Linebeck avec la longue vue qu'il lui tendait. Elle s'exécuta et eût le choc que sa vie. En effet, elle aperçut Chihiro et Linebeck blottis l'un contre l'autre en observant les étoiles.

Makoto : Vous ne devinerez jamais ! Chihiro et Linebeck sont amoureux !

Tetra (jalouse) : Quoi !

Alors tous décidèrent de briser ce moment si romantique en allant sur le navire de Linebeck avec un canot de sauvetage.

Mais ils les surprirent en train de s'embrasser.

Link: Beurk, beurk, beurk et rebeurk!

Tetra (au bord des larmes): Ca va ! On ne vous dérange pas ? Je pensais que c'était moi qui te plaisais !

Elle gifla alors Linebeck qui était totalement désemparé

Linebeck : Mais ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ma chouchoute !

Tetra (imitant le Roi Lion 2): Partez, partez loin et ne revenez…jamais !

La jeune fille éclata en sanglot.

Link (en passant sa main sur son épaule pour la réconforter) : Ca va aller Tetra…et puis, il y a moi !

Tetra (se dégageant violemment du bras de Link) : Oh, toi, tu te tais !

Takako : Et pan ! Dans les dents le nain vert !

Makoto : Le héros du vent s'est prit un vent !

(Rires enregistrés)

Makoto : Merci, merci !

Alors, Linebeck et Chihiro n'insistèrent pas et s'en allèrent loin en mer, mais hélas, ils accostèrent par erreur sur l'ile de Tingle après plusieurs mois de voyage.

Tingle : Tingle Kooloolimpah !

Linebeck: TG !

Mais au bout de quelques heures, ils ne pouvèrent plus tenir. De plus, le navire pirate commençait à leur manquer, Tetra manquait à Linebeck. Alors le petit couple décida de revenir.

Pendant ce temps, Kimi avait des plans en tête, elle savait où étaient ses ex-amies. Comment ? Bah en regardant sur Le Palais de Zelda !

La jeune fille eût une idée diabolique : ressusciter Ganon !

Etant donné qu'il a été scellée par Link sous l'océan avec l'épée de légende, elle loua une combinaison et plongea sous l'océan puis trouva le seigneur du Malin, transformé en statue avec l'épée de légende plantée au sommet du crâne. Elle retira donc l'épée et Ganondorf reprit soudain des couleurs et commençait à remuer les doigts.

Ganon : What did you expect ?

Kimi: Anyway…

Puis ils remontèrent à la surface. Ils fondèrent ensemble l'armée des forces du mal et Ganon recréa Dark Link qui était sa pièce maitresse, après Kimi.

Pendant ce temps, Tetra oublia bien vite Linebeck (la garce !) et passait le reste de son temps avec Link.

Quand à Makoto et Takako, elles passaient tout leur temps à bronzer et à se faire mater par des pirates.

Alfonzo le pirate : Wow, baby trop bien ton maillot !

Makoto : Merci je l'ai acheté au Desigual à Bourg-Clocher !

Nico le pirate nain : Trop beau ton bronzage Takako !

Takako : C'est sans UV.

C'est alors que l'armée des forces du mal attaqua. Les monstres chevauchaient des oiseaux tandis que Kimi chevauchait le célèstrier Vermeille de Link dans Skyward Sword. Makoto et Takako quittèrent leur transat en catastrophe et se réfugièrent dans la cabine de Tetra.

Kimi : Mort à Takako !

Link tirait des flèches de lumière tandis que les pirates tiraient des boulets de canon.

Mais ils étaient trop nombreux.

C'est alors que Chihiro et Linebeck arrivèrent.

Kimi lui jeta un regard noir à son ancienne amie en se rappelant qu'elle possédait le retourneur de temps d'Harry Potter. Contrairement à l'Ocarina du temps, le collier causait des accidents dans le futur car on pouvait se voir dans le passé, et ça, Kimisukiro adorait ! Elle alla en parler à Ganon et il était d'accord !

Il ordonna à son armée de se retirer et demanda à Dark Link de s'occuper de son alter-ego.

Mais Link le réduisit en charpie. Quant à Kimi, elle se précipita sur Chihiro avec Ganon. Linebeck s'interposa.

Linebeck : Non ! Si vous voulez Chihiro, il faudra me passer sur le corps !

Ganon : D'accord !

Et Ganon, le piétina. Quant aux pirates et aux filles, ils regardaient le spectacle avec des lunettes 3D. En ayant fini avec Dark Link, Link arriva derrière Ganon et le poignarda. Il voulut poignarder Kimi, mais…

Chihiro : Non ! Laisse-moi régler ça ! Kimi, pourquoi…Ce regard si sombre ?

Kimi : Donne moi ton collier, et arrête de piquer mes titres de fanfictions !

Chihiro : Jamais ! T'avais qu'à t'en acheter un au marché médiéval !

Ca c'est fini en bataille de gamines. Hélas le collier termina au fond de l'océan….

Toutes les deux : NOOOOON !

Takako (sur le bateau pirate) : Bon, les enfants c'est bientôt fini ?

Kimi : Oh toi…

Elle appela son célèstrier et se rendit à côté de Takako et rapprocha son visage de son oreille et lui murmura.

VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE !

Puis elle partit loin, très loin….

FIN


	4. Chapter 4

_**Tome 4: La vérité sur la découverte de New Hyrule:**_

 _ **Disclamer: les personnages de Zelda appartiennent au dieu Miyamoto, Kimi et ses amies s'appartiennent que je sache et Code Lyoco à moonscop. Les noms d'emprunts appartiennent à Miyazaki et à ses collaborateurs et le dieux de crêpes du panthéon nawak appartient à l'auteur de fan fiction Ima Nonyme(merci à elle) et enfin la blague nul que vous verrais plus bas appartient à l'auteur Adrien du Palais de Zelda, et la pub Ganon appartient au Jdg. (Tellement de choses qui ne m'appartiennent pas…)**_

Après ce qui s'est passé, les trois filles continuèrent leur voyage à bord du vaisseau pirate de Tétra. Chihiro quant à elle restait sur le bateau de Linebeck car Tétra leur faisait la tronche .

Makoto et Takako continuaient encore leur bronzage sans fin.

Nico : Hé ! Aux lieux de bronzer venez donc faire la vaisselle et nettoyer le pont !

Makoto : hé ho ! Ce n'est pas notre boulot ok ? C'est celui de Link.

Nico : mais heu… (Matant le nouveau mayo de Makoto) ouuuhhh le beau maillot…euh ok…LIIINNNKKK !

Link (sursautant, il était en train de dormir): WAH !c'est que… je suis très occuper la et…

Tétra : Hé ho ! J'ai fait des crêpes aux cookies ! (idée d'Ima Nonyme, merci à

Elle ! ;D)

Link : ah désoler, c'est un rituel sacré important qu'il ne faut rater sous aucun prétexte au risque de se prendre une pluie de crêpes au cookies en pleine figure de la part du dieux des crêpe et de sa femme la déesse Cookies ! sans quoi je commettrais un sacrilège très grave au sein de la communauté du Panthéon Nawak ! (qui est la nouvel religion de la narratrice) sur ceux, je vous laisse !

Link accourut, l'eau à la bouche vers la cuisine quand Nico l'intercepta.

Nico : tu n'exerceras ton rituelle sacré que lorsque tu auras nettoyer le pont !

Link : mais y'a pas de serpillière !

Nico : t'as qu'à utiliser ton bonnet et plus vite que ça !

Link(vert de rage) : t'as qu'à le faire toi-même !

Nico : non mais ho !

Link : viens un peu par la toi(avec un aire de défi)

Nico(position de combat) ok tu veux jouer les dure ? Ben tu vas être servit je suis ceinture noir !

Link s'empara alors de Nico et s'en servit comme serpillière.

Makoto : wow Link le rebelle !(musique "Sonic le rebelle")

Puis il alla manger ses délicieuses crêpes au cookies !

Pirate: contré!

Tetra: c'est toi qui es très…

( rires enregistré)

Tétra : mais d'où viennent ces rires à la fin !

Takako : ah ça c'est encore et toujours la narratrice qui s'éclate !(regardant vers le ciel en s'adressant a moi)

 **Moi(se trouvant dans le labo de Jérémy) : mais non enfin c'est Jeremy ! arrête enfin Jeremy c'est pas bien !(aire moqueur)**

 **Jeremy : mais…c'est pas moi ! (aire surpris)**

Takako : en tout cas c'était de la merde !

Tétra : merci je l'ai lu sur le palais de Zelda (merci Adrien ! ;D)

Après une multitude de jeux de mots qui n'ont aucun sens, les pirates débarquèrent sur la contré.

Il en est de même pour nos deux tourtereaux qui couraient sur la plage en s'arrosant.

 **Kimi : c'est trop meuuugggnonnn !**

 **Moi : ouai enfin… ça donne surtout envie de vomir !**

 **Kimi : alors ça c'est la meilleur ! C'est toi qui écrit ça est tu t'en plein !**

 **Moi : cherche pas à comprendre t'y arriveras pas c'est presque aussi compliquer que de comprendre la chronologie des Zelda !**

Cette contré était très étrange… il y avait des voix ferrer partout.

Ils marchèrent, marchèrent jusqu'à ce qu'ils tombèrent sur une tour bien étrange elle aussi. (on se demande ce qui est normale ici !) il y avait des vachons,(croisement entre des vaches et des cochons… tien, quelle gout ça a des crêpes au lait de vachon et au œufs de chocobos ?)

 **Kimi : y'a vraiment que toi pour te poser des questions pareille !**

Ils entrèrent dans la tour et aperçurent une étrange vielle dame assise sur un fauteuil roulant à vapeur. (ils étaient très moderne à l'époque)

Elle avait une étrange coiffure qui était un croisement avec celle d'Odd dans Code Lyoco, Végéta et Marge Simpson.

 **Kimi : Marge Simpson, LA référence !**

 **Odd : hé mais ma coiffure n'est pas blizzard c'est le Lyoco Style !**

Tétra : vous êtes qui ?

? : Dame Bicelle, le sage de la tour des Dieux.

Tetra : ahem…si je peux me permettre… c'est quoi la tour des dieux et à quoi elle sert ?

Bicelle : Vous n'êtes pas d'ici vous dis donc !

Tetra : sans blague !

PuiS dame Bicelle raconta le combat des Dieux VS Mallard,le roi démon en résumer, Mallard voulait envahir la contrée, avide de puissance il défia les dieux, après un long et périlleux combat les dieux parvinrent finalement à le sceller dans la tour des dieux qui puisait sa force dans quatre sceaux protéger par quatre gardiens dans quatre temples au quatre coins du monde.(reprenant son souffle) .

 **Kimi :… YA TROP DE QUATRE !**

 **MOI : et le héros de l'épée de quatre se multiplia en quatre et se plia en quatre puis …**

 ***SBAF !***

 **Moi : aie !**

 **Kimi : c'est bon on peut continuer ?**

Et si les sceaux venaient à être briser, Mallard reviendrait à la vie.

 **Kimi : aha ! voilà qui est intéressant ! (sourire sadique)**

 **Moi : non Kimi, coucouche panier tu ne ressusciteras pas Mallard !**

 **Kimi : non mais ho du calme la creusoise !**

 **Makoto(qui entendait tout de chez dame Bicelle) : popopo !**

Bicelle :je suis schyso ?ou y'a deux gamines invisible qui jouent à Brice de Nice ?

Takako : non vous n'êtent pas schyso ! c'est un peut long à raconter…

Tetra : et c'est quoi cette flûte de Pan que vous tenez à la main ?

Bicelle : La flute de la terre ! Elle posséde un pouvoir mystérieux notamment celui de restaurer les sceaux en cas de besoin !

Tetra :je peux l'avoir?

Bicelle : hé ho ! je vais pas la donner à la première personne que je voix y'est pas écrit pigeon sur ma tête !

Makoto : houuu ça devient intéressant là je croix que je vais rester ici !

Takako : claire !

Tétra : ok, alors tu te calme directe parce que j'ai l'aire d'une pirate mais en fait je suis la princesse Zelda de l'antique royaume d'Hyrule et lui c'est Link le héros du vent !(en montrant Link du doigt)

Link (regardant sa montre, un gargouillis s'échappa de son ventre malgré lui) : euh...oui tiens d'ailleurs ça vas être l'heure du rituelle du dieu des crêpes !

Bicelle : pfff… encore un crêpiste *?!

Tetra : oui bon…

Tetra présenta tout le monde et Dame Bicelle resta bouche b.

Puis elle se décida finalement à parler.

Bicelle(à Chihiro) : vous n'êtes pas d'ici, vous venez d'où ?

Chihiro : d'un pays où tout est possible grâce à un truc appelé internet !

Bicelle (à Tetra) : et vous ?

Tetra:D'un pays qui est maintenant détruit car cet idiot de roi d'Hyrule l'a détruit en jouant les kamikazes !

Puis un enfant âgé environ de quatre ans apparut descendant les escaliers de la tour. Il avait à sa main droite une énorme main en ferre aux doigts crochu acéré. Sa main pouvait être projeté sur ses ennemis à l'aide d'un ressort et revenir ensuite s'accrocher à son poignet.

?: non sérieux ? il a vraiment fait ça ?

Bicelle : Traucmahr, retourne faire mumuse dans ta chambre avec ta main en métal !

Traucmahr : Mais maitre…

Bicelle : ET MAINTENANT !

Traucmahr : ok ok !

Bicelle : ah ces enfants ! (n'oublions pas que nous sommes cent ans en arrière ! donc Traucmahr qui était adulte dans Spirit Traks est encore un enfant !)

Chihiro : euh… Vous donnez une main de fer à un enfant de quatre ans ?

Bicelle : ben oui il faut bien l'occuper !

*Membre de la secte du Panthéon nawak

Linebeck : certes…

Bicelle(à Chihiro) : comment êtes-vous venu ici ?

Chihiro : on a fait comme dans Code Lyoco, on s'est virtualiser dans le jeux vidéo ! Sauf que en ce moment, Kimi à brancher sa N64 (quelle modernité !) au super calculateur et est en train de me contrôler. Kimi arrête de me faire danser la macarena devant Dame Bicelle !

Kimi : PFF … ok… donc, pour parler il faut aller devant Dame Bicelle et appuyer sur A.

Chihiro : ouf merci !

Bicelle : et… Qu'êtes-vous venu faire ici ?

Tetra : on aimerait établir le nouveau royaume d'Hyrule ici sauf que pour ça j'ai besoin de la flute de la terre pour faire régner la paix dans mon royaume.

Bicelle : quoi ? C'est pas logique ton truque !

Tétra : C'est pas moi qui l'a dit c'est Hyrule Historia !

Bicelle : ah… si c'est Hyrule Historia qui l'a dit…Tiens !

 **TADADADAMMM !**

 **Vous obtenez la flute de la terre ! Elle a d'étranges pouvoirs ! Assignez là à ^ ou ! (c'est les flèches du joystick jaune pour ceux qui n'auraient pas compris…) et jouez avec A et C !**

 **Kimi : Cool ! alors… je vais tester.(elle joua une mélodie qui n'a aucun sens et qui casse les oreilles).**

 **Aelita : Tu sais vraiment pas jouer…**

 **Kimi : et ho ! La fille aux cheveux rose la !**

 **Odd : Je préfère nettement cette casserole de Mr Yéyé !**

 **Makoto : Moi aussi !**

 **Kimi : TAIAUT !**

Bon, passons cette scène violente avec une page de pub !

 ***Les laves linges durent plus longtemps avec Ganon !***

 **Kimi : ahem…**

 **Moi : quoi ! C'est la première chose qui me venait à l'esprit…**

Bon, passons aux choses sérieuses.

Kimisukiro dirigea toute la troupe de pirate vers la sortie, elle leur fit construire un nouveau château d'Hyrule façon minecraft, Tetra envoya des lettres à tout l'encien peuple d'Hyrule pour leur signaler qu'ils pouvaient venir,(bien sûr, l'arbre mojo ne pouvait pas venir tout seul, les korugus qui sont l'évolution des kokiris dans The Wind Waker le transportèrent en volant (oui car ils sont capable de voler).

Sauf que Jérémy eut la bonne idée de les dévirtualiser…

Jérémy : dévirtualisation !

Kimi (sortant d'un des scanner) : merde tu me gonfle Jérémy !

Makoto : Mais ouais trop !

Chihiro : NAAAOOONNN ! Mon Linebeck je le reverrais jamais ! bouhouhou !

Takako : ben si ! t'auras qu'a demander à Jérémy de te virtualiser !

Jérémy : de toute façon c'était pas votre monde…

Takako : mais t'es pas sensé être la non plus ! boum !

Et depuis… nos amies allèrent voir de temps à autre leurs amis hyliens et reprirent une vie « normale » au collège.

 **Et voila ! j'éspère que ça vous a plus ! et je remercie encore Ima Nonyme pour avoire accepter que je fasse un clin d'œil au dieu des crêpes !**

 **Le reste est à suivre !**

.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Tome 5: Kimi et l'écharpe magique.**_

 _ **Disclamer :**_ _ **inutile de vous rappeler que les personnages de Zelda ne m'appartiennent pas et de Harry Potter non plus et que Kimisukiro s'appartient pour ceux ou celles qui la connaissent…et que les personnages autre que Zelda ou Harry Potter existent mais on à changer leurs noms pour ne pas violer leur identité !**_

Nous sommes le Vendredi 27 Novembre 2015.

Kimi et Chihiro sont assise l'une à côté de l'autre en cour d'allemand et Kimi se la pette grave avec son écharpe de Serdaigle de Harry Potter.

Kimi (à Chihiro) : regarde qu'elle est belle mon écharpe ! Regarde ! Regarde REGAAARDEEE !

Chihiro(mine à la foi désespéré et consterné) : … on dirait trop une tarer…enfin plus que d'habitude…

Prof d'allemand : Ja clare ! (oui, claire !)

Makoto(qui est derrière elle) : t'as vu ? Même la prof est d'accord !

Puis dans la cour de récréation, Makoto ne se lassait pas de taquiner Kimi.

Makoto (chantant) : oh ! Qu'elle est moche, qu'elle est moche la moche d'écharpe !

Kimi : TAIAUT !

A cette instant, verte de rage, Kimisukiro fit tournoyer son écharpe dans les aires tel le lasso de Lucky Luck en lançant un regard noir à ses amies.

Mais, quelques secondes plus tard, un trou apparu comme par magie sous ses pieds et elle se mit à glisser comme sur un toboggan en hurlant à plein poumon.

Nos amies se précipitèrent vers le trou et aperçurent une psychopathe mangeuse de bras en train de glisser sur un énorme toboggan souterrain en hurlant et s'éloigner de plus en plus pour finalement disparaître de leur champ de vision.

Chihiro : NOOONNN ! KIMIII ! Réponds-moi !(Se tournant vers ses amies l'aire désespérée) elle ne répond pas…

Makoto et Takako : COOOLLL ! PLUS DE KIMI ALELUIA !

Chihiro : CREPES AU COOKIES PARTY ! FAISONS EN PLEUVOIR EN NE RESPECTANT PAS LE RITUELLE !

?: OUAIII !

Chihiro : Link ?

Link : ben j'ai entendu « Crêpes aux cookies » alors je suis venu ! Logique ! Et en fait que fait ce toboggan souterrain dans un collège ?

Chihiro : je ne sais pas faut demander à Kimi…

Makoto : ben en fait on avait une petite envie de glissade alors on a demandé au directeur de faire construire un toboggan dans la cour…

Link : ah ouais ?

Takako : sans déconner… en fait il est apparu mystérieusement quand une certaine psychopathe mangeuse de bras a fait tourner son écharpe façon Lucky Luck…

Link : et je suppose qu'elle ne s'est pas gêner pour faire une petite glissade ?

Takako : ben ouais qu'est-ce que tu crois ?

Link : ben allons-y !

Link se lança donc dans une glissade sans fin sous les regards à la fois surpris et consterner de ses amies.

Chihiro : faudrait qu'il arrête de fréquenter Kimi elle déteint sur lui…Bon, on le suit ?

Makoto : Ben… si tu veux on n'a que ça à faire de toute façon…

Et nos amies empruntèrent à leur tour le toboggan souterrain qu'étrangement, personne d'autre ne voyait. (Non, pas par souci scénaristique, vous verrais cela plus tard ! non mais oh !)

 **Kimi : ouais c'est ça…**

 **Moi : bon ok, c'est que ceux qui ont toucher l'écharpe qui peuvent le voir t'es contente ?**

 **Kimi : ouais ouais…**

Leur glissade semblait sans fin quand elles atterrirent finalement sur quelque chose de dure et froid.

Du carrelage richement décorer… Chihiro regarda autour d'elle, elles se trouvaient dans une sorte d'immense château…Poudlard !

Chihiro : HE LES GENS ON EST A POUDLARD ! C'EST JUSTE LE PLUS GRAND REVE DE MA VIE ON EST A POUDLARD ! A-POU-DLARD !

Takako : oui c'est bon on a compris on dirait Kimi ce matin avec son écharpe !

Link : Poudlard… ce n'est pas dans le livre que Kimi n'arrête pas de lire tout le temps ? C'est quoi déjà ?... Harry Pot- de- fleur…

Chihiro( pette un plomb) : HARRY POTTER ! GRRR …

Link (en sueur, esquissant un sourire angélique):euh… et si on cherchait Kimi ?

Chihiro : question existentielle… pourquoi chercher Kimi ?

Link : c'est un peu votre amie…

Makoto : ah oui c'est vrai…

Link : Comment vous aimez trop Kimi ça fait peur…Sinon on y va ?

Takako : ok let's go ! On n'a que ça à faire de toute façon…

Après s'être paumer un milliard de fois et avoir dit bonjour à tous les profs même à Rogue…

Mme Chourave : ah tien un elfe déguisé en lutin ! C'est très rare de nos jours d'où viens-tu ?

Link : euh… si je vous dis Hyrule ?

Mme Chourave : je rajouterais dans le livre de Norbert Dragoneau que les elfes sont très friand de jeux vidéo et en particulier les Zelda …

Chihiro : euh… je ne sais pas si vous avez le droit…

Mme Chourave (embarrassée) : Mais si mais si…

Plus tard, en se promenant dans les couloirs ils rencontrèrent un groupe de trois amis : deux garçons et une fille aux allures de Mme Jesaistout. (On se demande qui c'est !)

Chihiro : AAAHHH ! MAKOTO REGAAARDEEE ! C'EST HARRY POTTER!

Harry: Et c'est parti! Encore une psychopathe…

Ron (flashant sur Link) : Mais … je rêve ? C'est… Liiinnnkkk !

Puis il se précipita vers celui-ci.

Hermione : apparemment la folie est plutôt contagieuse par ici…On ferait mieux de s'en aller Harry tu ne crois pas ?

Harry : non, je pense qu'elles savent quelque chose à propos de l'attaque de la psychopathe mangeuse de bras.

Takako : vous l'avez vu ?

Hermione : ah ça pour l'avoir vu on l'a vu…

Ron : de très près même… (Toujours en train d'admirer Link)

Makoto : C'est-à-dire…

Harry : elle m'a sauté au cou…M'a fait tomber en criant « Où est le retourneur de temps !? » évidemment on a rien dit…

Hermione : mais Ron arrête de flasher sur ce nain vert comme ça !

Ron : mais ça vous arrive souvent de croiser Link comme ça dans les couloirs ?

Hermione : mais ce n'est pas vrai mais tu joues trop aux jeux vidéo moldus c'est juste un cosplay !

Makoto : non, non c'est bien Link !

Harry : mais comment vous êtes arrivé ici ?

Makoto : pas le temps, ou elle est ?

Chihiro : vite avant qu'elle s'empare du retourneur de temps elle veut faire des trucs affreux !

Ron : mais je ne sais pas moi !

Link : ach ! C'est problématique !

Hermione : dans la salle sur demande ! C'est là qu'on l'a caché…

Ron : mais comment elle saurait ?

Hermione : quelle question ! En regardant sur « Le Palais de Zelda » !

Harry : bon on y va ?

Hermione : je veux bien mais elle est ou déjà ?

Link : moi j'aimerais bien vous aider mais j'y connais rien à poux-de-lard…

Takako (qui sort enfin de son silence) : ben tu ne sers à rien alors !

Link : ben si je suis là pour le fun !

Ron : moi je me souviens ou elle est !

Link : tu pourrais nous y conduire ?

Ron : qu'est-ce que je ne ferais pas pour Link le héros du temps !

Link (à Makoto) : t'as vu ? Je ne suis pas si inutile que ça !

Takako : ouais, ouais t*g**** ! (censure)

Makoto : waaa ! Le clash !

Pendant ce temps, Kimi entra dans la salle sur demande et vit un mot par terre. « Pour des raisons de sécurité (plan Vigipirate anti-psychopathe mangeuse de bras) le collier a été déplacer en lieux sur.

Nous n'avons hélas pas le droit de vous dire qu'il se trouve dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

Signer : Hagrid »

Kimi : mince qu'est-ce que je vais faire ils ont pas le droit de me dire que… mais attends là je suis conne ou quoi ?

 **Moi : je pense bien oui…**

 **Kimi : ferme-la…**

Elle se dirigea donc vers la chambre d'Harry pour y dérober la fameuse cape d'invisibilité !

Kimi : cool ! Avec ça je pourrais entrer dans le bureau du dirlo discretos pour voler son collier !

 **Moi : hey un peu de respect pour Dumbledore s'il vous plait !**

Pendant ce temps, le directeur de mon collège se demandait ou étaient les filles mais… un événement comme qui dirait inattendu survint soudainement…

Ganon (au directeur) : dites, j'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait un toboggan souterrain et que la psychopathe et sa clique y étaient entrés. Vous ne sauriez pas ou il est ?

Directeur (appelant l'hôpital psychiatrique) : euh… non désoler…mais vous voulez bien patienter deux minute j'appelle quelqu'un qui devrait savoir.

Ganon : désoler, pas le temps !

Puis il s'envola, laissant là le directeur bouche bée, qui vient de recevoir le choque de sa vie et qui décida d'appeler l'hôpital pour lui finalement, pensant qu'il était devenu fou.

Ganon s'éleva le plus haut qu'il pouvait au-dessus de la cour de récréation et aperçu le tunnel. (Non, il n'était pas en train de mourir)

 **Kimi : attend deux seconde, y'a que nous qui pouvons l'apercevoir puisqu'on a touché l'écharpe !**

 **Moi : oui, mais aussi les êtres magique !**

Ganon eut un sourire satisfait.

Ganon : c'est bon Dark Kimi tu peux venir !

C'est alors qu'une silhouette sombre apparu dans les aires aux cotés de Ganon.

Celle-ci ressemblait étrangement à Kimi.

Ils se précipitèrent à pleine vitesse dans le tunnel en disparaissant sous les regards hébété des collégiens.

Pendant ce temps, Takako et toute sa clique étaient arrivé devant le mur ou était censé se trouver la salle sur demande mais ils firent une rencontre inattendue.

?: mais tu vas bouffer saleté de monstre !

C'était Missaki, une de leur amie qui jouait à un jeu sur son portable.

Plutôt du genre gros bras, Missaki faisait fuir tous les garçons sur son passage.

Elle n'était pas du genre à se laisser faire !

Brune aux yeux persan, Missaki a beaucoup d 'humour et a du tempérament.

Elle aussi raffole de manga.

Takako : Missaki ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous la ?

Hermione : vous la connaissez ?

Makoto : oui bien sûr ! C'est Madame Missaki qui fait la geek avec son portable !

Takako : mais comment elle a trouvé le passage ?

Chihiro : je me souviens qu'elle a touché l'écharpe de Kimi.

Missaki : j'essaie de nourrir ce fichu de monstre mais je perds à chaque fois !

Link (s'approchant du portable avec Ron) : hé mais on dirait un Dodongo !

Ron : non, de loin on dirait plutôt une poule mais c'est vrai que de prés…

Makoto : t'aurais pas vu Kimi ?

Missaki : si, le mur s'est ouvert et elle est sortie en disant : « aller ! Direction la chambre d'Harry ! » Puis elle est partit…

Ron : oh crotte elle va fouiller dans tes affaires !

Pendant ce temps, Kimi fouillait partout et tomba sur la cape d'invisibilité.

Kimi : Cool ! let's go to le bureau de Dumbledore ! (c'est du franglais)

Elle se rendit dans le bureau de Dumbledore après avoir tourné en rond dans les escaliers de Poudlard qui n'arrêtent pas de bouger. Celui-ci ne la voyait pas grâce à la cape et en plus il s'était assoupit.

Elle fouilla partout sans faire de bruit mais ne trouva rien.

Kimi : zut ! Si ça tombe c'était le vrai qu'avait Chihiro et maintenant il est au fond de l'océan !

Pendant ce temps chez Harry, Link et ses amis n'arrêtent pas de tourner dans les escaliers qui bougent eux aussi pour la même raison que Kimi.

Ron : dit Harry, Dumbledore n'avait pas envoyé le retourneur de temps dans un autre monde pour que les magiciens mal tourné ne s'en servent pas à des fins criminelles ?

Harry : ah c'est vrai j'avais oublié…

Takako(à Chihiro) : si sa tombe c'était le vrai que tu avais tu dois être dégoutté lol !

Chihiro : m**** !

Chez Kimi … celle-ci avait enlevé la cape d'invisibilité

Kimi : bon bah…on va retourner dans la salle sur demande pour dormir parce que la narratrice n'a pas d'idées… ou plutôt parce que c'est moi qui n'a pas d'idées…

 **Moi : je préfere…**

Mais elle s'était tromper de chemin, ce qui la mena de nouveau dans l'escalier qui bougent et elle ne s'en sortait pas.

Kimi : j'en ai mar. je vais appeler un Hippogriffe !

 **Moi : ah ? Et comment ?**

 **Kimi : Ben vu que tout est possible dans tes fics, je vais faire comme dans Twilight princess, je vais utiliser de l'herbe à siffler et oh ! C'est étonnant ! y'en a la bas ! Quelle surprise !**

Et Kimi utilisa l'herbe à siffler, et s'envola sur le dos d'un bel Hippogriffe.

Elle arriva devant Missaki qui la regardait ébahi et Kimi retourna dans la salle sur demande.

Chez Link ça ne s'arrangeait pas.

Link : bon accrochez-vous tous à moi je vais utiliser mon grappin.

Tous s'exécutèrent et Link accrocha son grappin à tous les brasiers puis ils arrivèrent finalement dans la chambre d'Harry en désordre mais déserte.

Harry était au bord de la crise cardiaque.

Chihiro : elle a surement du piquer quelque chose !

Ron fouilla partout et s'aperçu que la cape d'invisibilité avait disparu.

Ron : bon bas… déjà qu'elle est psychopathe mais si en plus elle est invisible…

Makoto : bon bas ça y est on peut plus la retrouver c'est impossible…

Link (chantant la pub) : mais si c'est possible avec la carte kiwi !

Takako : tais-toi !

Link : moi je peux la voir avec mon monocle de vérité ! tadadadaaam ! (super pose)

Ron : mais oui c'est vrai ! Mais t'as de l'énergie magique ?

Link : t'inquiète j'ai même des potions !

Hermione (désespéré) : quelle geek celui-là !

Pendant ce temps…

Kimi : oh tien un chat ! Mais… c'est le chat de Ruzard ! M'en fou j'vais l'égorger vu qu'il n'y a rien à faire…

Elle attrapa le pauvre chat par la peau du coup.

Chat : MIAAAAOOOUUU !

Kimi : t'inquiète ça va aller vite ! Je vais juste te couper la tête…

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à égorger le pauvre chat , un drôle de courant d'air passa entre ses jambes.

Kimi se retourna et se retrouva nez à nez avec Dark Kimi.

Kimi : hé mais t'es qui toi ? On dirait moi qui me suis promener dans une mine de charbon toute la nuit ou alors moi qui me suis déguiser en Kirikou pour l'imiter dans un match d'impro !

Soudain, un vent glacer semblait pénétrer de partout dans la salle. (Musique du combat de Ganon dans Twilight Princess)

Puis, qui apparut ?

 **Kimi : Xéhanort évidemment…**

 **Moi : tu le fais exprès ?**

 **Kimi : pourquoi ça se voit tant que ça ?**

 **Moi : nan à peine… en tout cas j'en connais une qui vas être contente !(ou pas)**

 **Kimi : ah oui et on peut savoir qui c'est ?**

 **Moi : nan c'est un secret et seule le dieu des crêpes le sait… et Jack Skelington et aussi la déesse Cookies… it's a secret to everybody**

 **Kimi : ah ok c'est pire que moi la t'es fortement atteinte…**

 **Moi : ah non désoler pas plus que toi très cher !;)**

En fait ce fut non pas Xehanort mais bien Ganondorf le seigneur du malin qui nous fit l'honneur de sa présence dans le monde d'Harry Potter…

Celui-ci se mit à rire victorieusement en voyant qu'il avait trouvé ce qu'il cherchait.

Puis brusquement, dans un bruit sourd quelqu'un apparut devant lui entouré de fumée blanche.

? : Ici c'est mon territoire ! Pas de place pour d'autre super vilain qui veulent conquérir le monde donc tu dégage et en vitesse !

Celui qui venait de parler portait une sorte de longue chemise blanche ternie par le temps, il avait la peau blanche comme la mort et surtout… détaille dont on ne peut faire abstraction… IL N'AVAIT PAS DE NEZ !

Ganon : hé du calme Mr Jaipasdenez !

Kimi : Voldemort ?!

Elle lâcha le chat de Ruzard de surprise qui s'enfuilla.

Chez Link, après avoir descendu les escaliers, nos amis arrivèrent devant Missaki qui nourrissait l'hippogriffe avec des donuts. (Pour changer des crêpes aux cookies) la cape d'invisibilité était étendue sur le sol, devant le mur ou était censé se trouver l'entrée de la salle sur demande.

Harry se précipita vers sa cape pour la ramasser.

Harry : ma cape ! Missaki, sais-tu ou est Kimi ?

Missaki : ben dans la salle !

Harry : ok merci !

Link (bavent devant les donuts) :j'peux en avoir ?

Hermione : non toi tu viens avec nous !

Hermione l'entraina alors vers la salle par la peau du coup.

La salle s'ouvrit puis, une fois nos amis rentrés, elle se referma derrière eux laissant la pauvre Missaki seul ne comprenant pas bien ce qui se passait en se disant qu'elle aurait mieux fait de rester dans son lit ce matin.

En rentrant, ils aperçurent le chat de Ruzard tenter filler.

Chat : MIIIAAAOOOUUU !

Makoto : oh la ! Il a dû voir la tronche de Kimi celui la…

Takako : le pauvre il va être traumatisé à vie maintenant…

Chihiro(au chat) : voulez-vous qu'on en parle ?

Chat : MIAOU !

Puis il s'enfuit loin… très loin… dans un pays dépourvu de psychopathe… le paradis !

Ils s'approchèrent et aperçurent Kimi, Dark Kimi, Ganondorf et Voldemort…

Kimi se faisait tabasser par son ombre…

Link (à Chihiro) : psst ! Entre nous entre Kimi et Dark Kimi y'a pas grande différence !

Chihiro : c'est vrai mais déjà avec une on en a déjà trop alors deux Kimi…

Voldemort (à Harry) : ah tiens te voilà toi !

Link : tu le connais ?

Harry : évidement !

Link (à Ganon) : tiens ça fait longtemps !

Ganon : tu l'as dit ça fait au moins une fic !

Ron : ça ne serait pas Ganondorf le seigneur du malin ?

Hermione : wow bravo ! On voit que tu es cultivé sur le sujet !

Link : en effet et tout comme la narratrice, il joue de l'orgue !

Kimi : oui mais ça on s'en fiche !

 **Moi : mais euh…**

Kimi : je disais ça car je suis légèrement en train de me faire tabasser par Dark Kimi ! Bon aux lieux de discuter vous venez m'aider oui ou *bip* !

Takako : oh ! On demande poliment Mme Psychopathe !

Kimi : mademoiselle ! J'aimerais garder ma virginité encore quelques semaine ! (attention, ceci est une phrase que Kimi à rajouter lors d'une relecture de mon brouillon !)

 **Kimi : était-ce vraiment nécessaire de le préciser ?**

 **Moi : oui c'était vitale !**

 **Kimi : …**

Voldemort : bien, je disais à Ganon ici présent que c'était mon territoire !

Ganon : et moi je t'ai proposé de t'allier avec moi !

Voldemort : tu ne me l'as jamais proposé !

Ganon : … ben voilà c'est fait ! On pourrait envahir Hyrule ensemble !

Voldemort : c'est quoi Hyrule ? Ah oui c'est dans Zelda !

Ganon : on pourrait s'emparer de la Triforce, enlever Zelda… on serait hyper fort !

Voldemort : enlever Zelda ? Pourquoi pas…

Link : non mais vous rêvez les yeux ouvert la ! On va vous en empêcher !

Makoto(enfonçant ses lunettes dans les yeux de Dark Kimi) : ben ouais car on est plus nombreux !

Ganon : plus pour longtemps…

Ganon claqua des doigts et des effrois (ou zombies) sortirent du sol et se mirent à danser et faire du sport.

Makoto s'amusait à leur donner les noms de nos profs de sport.

Makoto : ah oui alors ça c'est Mr Koron, ça c'est Mr Utsu, ça c'est Mr Reinu, ça c'est Mr Yoku… wow Mr Sutekina(le CPE) qui fait des pompes ! Link assassin t'as tué Mr Reinu !

Link : nan mais il a failli te mettre un coup de pied dans la figure !

Makoto : m'en fiche j'allais lui mettre un coup de pied là où je pense !

Kimi : Hé ! Je viens d'achever Dark Kimi avec les lunettes de Takako !

Makoto : hé mais elles sont pleine de sang maintenant ! Tu vas les nettoyer !

Kimi : dans tes rêves !

Chihiro (attaquant un effroi) : TAIAUT ! ouch ! Ça doit faire mal ici !

Link : YAAAHAAA !

Makoto : mais je te jure Link, tes cris on dirait un corbeau !

Link (achevant un effroi) : tu sais ce qu'il te dit le corbeau ?

Harry : expecto patronum !

Link: quoi ? Il sort d'où ce serf ? Il vient de tuer tous les effrois ! C'est qu'il est balèze le mec !

Voldemort : on dirait que tes effrois ne valent rien comparer à mes détraqueurs !

Ganon : les détraquoi ?

Voldemort : observe et admire !

Voldemort pointa sa baguette vers le ciel et des détraqueurs apparurent de nulle part.

Link : ils ressemblent un peu aux faucheurs dans Phantom Hourglass.

C'est alors qu'un détraqueur s'approcha de Link et…

Link : pouah ! Il est moche ! Mais… argh !

Chihiro: LINK !

Harry: expecto patronum !

Puis tous les détraqueurs furent vaincu.

Link : ouf ! Merci…pendant un moment j'ai cru que je ne connaitrais plus jamais le bonheur…

Harry : c'est le but des détraqueurs !

Ganon : ha ha ! Tes détraqueurs ne valent pas mieux que mes effrois !

Voldemort : attend un peut Ganon… j'ai mon arme fatale : le basilic !

Ganon : quoi ? Tu as l'intention de faire du pesto ?

Voldemort : mais non imbécile !

Puis un sifflement strident se fit entendre… c'est alors qu'un serpent géant apparut.

Harry : oh non ! cachez-vous les yeux ! Sinon vous mourrez si vous le regardez dans les yeux !

Kimi : et le point faible du basilic c'est quoi déjà ?

Ganon : le mixer.

Ron : je ne pensais pas que Ganon était un aussi gros boulet…

Harry : le chant du coq.

Link : … pourquoi vous me regardez ?

Kimi : parce que t'es le seul mec capable de wow ! (esquivant la queue du serpent) transporter des coqs partout où il va.

Link : bon ok, c'est vrai j'ai un coq et pas n'importe lequel ! C'est une cocotte de poche, il est bleu et il s'appelle wouh ! P'tit poulet !

Hermione : concrètement, on s'en fiche de son nom sort le maintenant !

Link sortit P'tit poulet, celui-ci chanta et le basilic rendit son dernier souffle.

Voldemort : bon bah… faudra s'attaquer à eux en personne…

Ganon : attend ! Je vais t'épater ! J'ai un joker dans cette partie !

Voldemort : hein ?!

Et Ganon se transforma en… cochon géant de Twilight Princess !

Link : et c'est repartit… bon faut taper sa cicatrice.

Voldemort : pas mal du tout !

Hermione : et tout ça à cause d'une psychopathe…

Link : dit Harry, j'ai une botte secrète en ce qui concerne les attaques magique.

Link s'approcha de son oreille et lui murmura :

Link : je peux retourner les attaques du moche sans nez contre lui grâce à mon bouclier miroir ! Et dit, si on s'échangeait nos adversaires pour une fois j'en ai marre c'est toujours la même chose…

Harry : moi aussi j'avoue… ok ça marche ! Donc le point faible du cochon grillé c'est sa cicatrice t'as dis ? Alors c'est parti !

Tous deux se mirent en position devant leurs adversaires tandis que les autres les observaient l'aire tendue.

Voldemort : AVADA KEDAVRA !

Et un rayon vert se dirigea vers Link et celui-ci brandit son bouclier.

Le rayon se répercuta sur son bouclier et revint à son expéditeur ce qui tua Voldemort sur le coup.

Quant à Harry, il lança un expelliarmus sur la cicatrice de Ganon et ce fut régler.

Harry : c'est trop facile !

Link : ouais !

Hermione : bon, maintenant que vous avez retrouvé votre pensionnaire de l'hôpital psychiatrique vous pourriez peut être retourné chez vous avant que quelqu'un vous voie !

Ron : oh mais y peuvent pas rester ? Seulement Link s'il te plait…

Dit Ron avec une mine de chien battu. La réponse fut catégorique et sans appel.

Hermione : NON !

Makoto : on voudrait bien revenir mais… on sait plus où est le toboggan et puis on ne va pas le remonter en sens inverse c'est qu'il est haut vous savez ?

Link : aha ! Heureusement que quelqu'un a penser à mettre un vent de Farore à l'entrée ! Alors ? C'est qui le meilleur ?

Takako : hé ! Oh ! On se calme la plante verte la !

Chihiro : popopo !

Hermione : bon c'est fini ? Vous y allez ou pas ?

Kimi : j'ai l'impression qu'on est viré !

Link : ouais donc on ne va pas trop trainer bye !

Ron : tu reviendras nous voire ?

Link : si je peux !

Hermione : t'as pas intérêt !

Ils repartirent donc chercher Missaki, Link invoqua le vent de Farore, tins la main de ses amies et tous disparurent pour réapparaître dans la cour.

Le directeur conclu qu'il devait prendre des vacances suite à la visite de Ganon et c'est ce qu'il fit. Nos amies reprirent une vie à peu près normale et expliquèrent tout à Missaki.

Mais le soir en rentrant chez elle, Kimi eut une petite discussion avec Link.

Link : tu sais euh…l'écharpe…

Kimi : ben quoi l'écharpe ?

Link : ben en fait… c'était la mienne.

Kimi : n'importe quoi je l'ai acheté !

Link : ben c'est-à-dire que… moi aussi j'ai la même. C'est un peu compliquer…en fait quand j'étais à Hyrule, je m'ennuyais j'avais envie d'aventure et d'exploration pour m'entrainer alors les sages ont fabriqué cette écharpe magique et tu as du la confondre avec la mienne !

Kimi : quoi ? Tout ça c'était donc à cause de toi ?

C'est alors qu'un nuage de fumée apparu et un vieux chauve moustachu apparu.

Link : Rauru ?

Rauru : lui-même ! En fait j'aimerais récupérer l'écharpe que tu m'as… empruntée…

Kimi : quoi ? Tu l'as volé en plus ? Link je te jure que…

Link : ah non non non ! Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois !

Rauru : mais oui c'est ça…

Et voilà comment se termine cette fic… Mais que leur réserve l'avenir ? Vous le saurez la prochaine fois !

Voilà merci d'avoir lu n'hésitez pas à déposer un petit review ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir ce que vous en pensez pour s'améliorer et merci à Ima Nonyme de son soutient ainsi qu'a Kimisukiro ma beta lectrice !


	6. Chapter 6

_**Tome 6:**_

 _ **The legend of Zelda : Coca-cola of Time**_

 _ **Disclamer:**_ _ **Pas besoin de vous rappeler que les personnages de Zelda ne m'appartiennent pas! Ah et y'a quelques sous-entendus suspects mais rien de bien méchant.**_

Nous sommes le mardi deux Février 2016, à midi et quart, nos amies se retrouvent à la cantine mais seulement Kimisukiro et Chihiro car les autres sont parties en voyage scolaire au ski.

Mais aujourd'hui, c'est la fête car au repas c'est coca et crêpes au Nutella !

Chihiro : Yeah ! Vive le dieu des crêpes !

Kimi : Oh la la ! On ne se doute pas du tout que c'est à cause du coca qu'il va se passer un truc !

Takako : J'avoue !

Kimi : Mais…t'étais pas au ski toi ?

Takako : Sympa ! On voit que t'es ravie de nous voir !

Makoto : Magie, magie !

Takako : On est revenues pour ton plus grand bonheur !

Kimi : Ouais, bon Mme la narratrice, faut vraiment que t'arrête la, avec tes conneries.

Dit Kimi en levant les yeux vers le ciel pour s'adresser à moi.

 **Moi : pourquoi ? Et puis je ne suis pas encore marié que je sache donc on met Mlle la narratrice.**

Kimi soupira de désespoir et nos amies prirent un plateau, des fourchettes etc… mais surtout, des crêpes et du coca !

Kimi : Mais qu'est ce qui m'a prit de prendre du coca moi ?!

Elles s'assirent à une table, Kimi ouvrit le coca et là, une lumière aveuglante s'échappa de l'ouverture.

Kimi : What ?! Bon j'en ai marre j'me casse !

Kimi fit mine de partir.

 **Moi : Tu ne peux pas ! Héhéhé…**

Kimi : ********** ! (Ce passage trop violent a été censuré.)

Et toutes tombèrent dans les bras de Morphée (wow je fais des progrès !)

A leur réveil, il faisait nuit, seul la lumière de la lune éclairait faiblement la cantine.

Une atmosphère oppressante régnait, les chaises, les tables, l'ordinateur… tout était en miette.

A l'extérieur, on pouvait clairement entendre un bruit semblable à des meuglements. Tout était désert ? Non, un nain tout de vert vêtu à la chevelure blonde semblait guetter quelque chose à travers la porte vitrée de la cantine, l'air visiblement inquiet.

Kimi s'approcha suivie de ses amies et le reconnu immédiatement

Kimi : Quoi ?! Encore toi ?!

A cet instant, le gnome sursauta et dégaina sa longue épée dorée puis brandit son bouclier qui reflétait la lumière de la lune.

Link reconnu alors les filles et, rassuré, il rengaina son épée.

Link : ah ça va ce ne sont que des psychopathes.

Kimi : Tu sais ce qu'elles te disent les psychopathes ?

Chihiro : Je n'ai pas compris ce qu'il vient de nous arriver

Link : Je ne sais pas comment mais… le vendeur de masque est venu alors je l'ai suivi histoire de voir ce qu'il trafiquait…Et il était en possession du masque de Majora ! Il s'est fait passer pour un livreur de chez API, ceux qui vous livrent votre nourriture.

Il est venu dans votre collège et il a livré des caisses avec des boites de métal rouge et quand il est parti il en y a une qui est tombé de sa poche sans qu'il s'en rende compte puis il a disparu. Puis il y a eu cette femme avec de gros yeux semblable à ceux du masque de Majora qui est venue et qui a ramassé la boite pour la donner à la cuisinière.

Kimi : Et comme par hasard il fallait que ça tombe sur nous !

Takako : Et c'est quoi ce bruit de vache et pourquoi tout est détruit ?

Link : Ben… en suivant le vendeur de masque j'ai découvert quelque chose… le vendeur de masque est le fils de Majora !

Toutes : QUOI ?!

Link : Ouais je l'ai entendu dire ça…et il a fait venir des effrois et pleins d'autres choses comme cette boite de conserve magique qui fait voyager dans le temps.

Takako : En clair c'est le bordel.

Link : Voilà !

Kimi : Et ça veut dire quoi ça ? Qu'on a voyagé dans le temps ?

Link : Voilà.

Kimi : On a avancé de combien de temps ?

Link : Ben vous avez disparues depuis trois jours donc vous avez avancé de trois jours logiquement.

Makoto : Oui mais de toute façon rien n'est logique dans cette fic…

Kimi : Donc en résumé on a atterrit trois jours après avoir ouvert la cannette de coca.

Link : Oui et le vendeur de masque a ressuscité Majora.

Takako : Quoi ? Mais… comment il a fait ?

Link : Vous ne connaissez la vidéo creepypasta Ben Drowned ?

Takako, Makoto et Chihiro : Non …

Kimi : moi oui !

Link : évidement tu m'héberges en secret et c'est toi qui l'a mise y'a une semaine et après je n'ai pas arrêté de faire des cauchemards ! Bref, en fait il a joué « The song of Unhealing » c'est le chant de l'apaisement à l'envers et ça à ressusciter Majora.

Makoto: Donc où se cache Majo le travelo que je lui casse la tête wesh ! (je n'ai rien contre les travelos, mais avouez que c'est difficile de savoir si Majora est une femme ou un homme !)

Takako : ooouuuhhh ! Makoto la thug ! Tu te calmes !

Kimi : Y'a eu des morts ?

Chihiro : Hey je te vois venir la psychopathe !

Kimi : Nan mais sérieux JE M'INQUIETE J'AI PAS LE DROIT ?

Chihiro : Si mais c'est bizarre…

Kimi : Laisse-moi montrer le peu d'humanité qui me reste s'il te plait.

Link : Nan j'ai sauvé tout le monde comme d'hab.

Chihiro : Oh Link… que ferait-on sans toi ?

Takako : ça y est ça commence…

Makoto : ON VA ENFIN REPONDRE A MA QUESTION ? CA FAIT AU MOINS DIX LIGNES !

Link : C'était quoi déjà ? Ah oui donc il est dans la lune au sens propre du terme et veut la faire tomber comme d'hab…

Takako : Non mais l'originalité ici ça fait peur…

Makoto s'approcha de la fenêtre.

Makoto : Hé venez voir y'a un Donald en bois avec des habits fait avec des plantes et des yeux rouge avec un chapeau pointu !

Link : Quoi ?!

Link s'approcha alors de la porte à son tour.

Link : Ah c'est juste Skull Kid avec ses deux cloches de fées!

Puis la terre commença à trembler et la cloche du clocher retentit.

Nos amies commençaient sérieusement à flipper !

Kimi : Et sinon on va comment dans la lune ?

Link : Donc, on va au clocher de votre ville, on appelle les géants, un passage s'ouvrira, on l'emprunte et c'est bon !

Takako : C'est simple !

Nos amies se rendirent donc au clocher de leur ville avec Link bien sûr, la lune montrait toujours sa tête de psychopathe, à croire qu'elle a un lien de parenté avec Kimi !

Ils escaladèrent le clocher et furent face à face avec le Vendeur De Masques (on va l'appeler VDM car c'est plus court) il regardait la lune avec son sourire habituel.* insérez ici le thème du VDM à l'envers* Le VDM se retourna en entendant les bruits de pas de Link et des filles dans son dos.

VDM : Hohoho ! (rire aigu comme d'hab) qu'est-ce que vous faites là les mignons ? Oh je vois vous allez être ennuyeux comme d'habitude !

Link : Oui pourquoi toi t'es pas ennuyeux peut être ?

Takako : Popopoh !

VDM : Toi, je ne t'ai pas causé le nain !

Takako : Popopoh !

Kimi : puis d'où tu sors ce coca !

Takako : Popo…Ah non en fait…

VDM : Ca ne te regarde pas ! A présent, admirez ! Majora va ressusciter d'une minute à l'autre !

La lune s'approchait dangereusement vers nos amies et sa gueule béante s'ouvrit laissant échapper un grognement.

Ses yeux devenaient rouges sang.

Link se précipita alors au milieu du toit du clocher, sortit son ocarina et se mit à jouer la magnifique ode de l'appel.

C'est alors que la terre se mit à trembler au rythme des pas des géants.

Oui les quatre géants, grands et majestueux hommes rouges dépourvus de ventre mais possèdent de longues jambes de grenouilles, des yeux noisette et une barbe blanche.

Ceux-ci s'approchaient de la lune en poussant des gémissements pas très compréhensible. On va donc faire une traduction.

Géant 1 : aller les gars ! À la une… à la deux… et à la trois !

Et ils élevaient leurs bras à la vitesse d'un escargot et bloquèrent la lune.

VDM : nooonnn ! Bah ce n'est pas grave, Majora va savoir descendre tout seul.

Puis Majora descendit de la lune. Nous avions devant nous l'incarnation de Majora. Honnêtement, on ne sait pas trop si c'est un homme ou une femme.

Peut-être est-il hermaphrodite ?

Majora : Je suis ton père…

VDM : NOOONNN !

Majora : Ou ta mère je sais plus…

VDM : NOOONNN !

Majora : Ou les deux…

VDM : Burb ! (vomi)

Link : Oh la… je crois que je vais me casser moi !

Link fit mine de s'en aller.

Kimi : Nan tu restes la toi ! Ça devient intéressant…

Chihiro fut désespérée.

Chihiro : Kimi … tais-toi s'il te plait…

VDM : C'est impossible… MAIS COOL ! Bien père/mère, que diriez-vous de conquérir le monde ?

Majora : Avec joie fiston !

Link : Mais c'est quoi ce plan pourri ? « Ah tiens et si on conquérissait le monde ? Avec joie fiston !

Kimi : Oh ça va le nain ! Et puis tu sais à la base, Majora's mask est né d'un pari entre Shigeru Miyamoto et Eiji Aonuma ! Donc c'est normal que ce ne soit pas parfait !

Link : Quoi ?! Alors j'ai dû me taper les cinq étapes de l'acceptation de la mort à cause d'un pari entre deux chinois ?

Chihiro : JAPONAIS !

Makoto : Bon les filles j'dis ça j'dis rien mais…

Link : Je ne suis pas une fille !

Makoto : Notre monde sera conquis par un tarré dont on ne connaît pas le sexe!

Takako : Et un psychopathe !

Makoto : Et là il vient de se casser !

Takako : Et on sait même pas où, on n'est pas doués !

?: hé les bras cassés !

Link : Skull kid ?! Taya? T …

Skull kid: Ouais bon on a compris! Je venais juste vous dire que les deux psychopathes sont dans votre collège, tchao !

Puis il s'en alla.

Link : Mais on ne va quand même pas devoir se retaper toute la route, on n'a pas le temps ! Ah… mais j'ai cru voir une statue de hibou dans le collège !

Kimi : Une statue de hibou dans le collège ? Qu'est ce que tu as encore fumé ?

Link : Je vous assure que c'est vrai !

Chihiro : Et ça sert à quoi ?

Kimi : A transplaner en quelque sorte, mais grâce à un chant.

Chihiro : Wah ! D'accord je crois que je vais devenir fan de Zelda moi !

Makoto : Non arrête ça tout de suite !

Link : Bon, on y va ?

Chihiro: Ja clare! Link meine liebe grun Mann! (Oui bien sûr Link mon homme vert chéri!)

Takako : Oh on se calme tu ne vas pas nous faire le coup de Linebeck !

Link : Bon accrochez-vous à moi ça va décoiffer !

Link joua le chant de l'envol, sélectionna « Collège Kadic » (c'est la première chose qui me venait à l'esprit pour ne pas donner le vrai nom de mon collège) Sur la carte, des ailes leur poussa dans le dos, les enveloppèrent puis ils disparurent.

Ils atterrirent dans leur collège.

Takako : Wow ! On sent bien son estomac qui joue au yoyo !

Makoto : J'avoue que… ça laisse une petite impression de remontée gastrique.

Chihiro : J'avoue…

?: ho ho ho encore vous ?

Les cinq amis se retournèrent avec stupeur et se retrouvèrent nez à nez avec le VDM et Majora.

Link : Ben ouais, encore nous !

Majora : Bon bah… on a pas le choix, faut en finir !

Majora sortit ses fouets.

Kimi : Mmmm … Ces fouets !

Chihiro : Ah non Kimi ! T'es dégoutante ce n'est pas le moment !

Makoto et Takako éclatèrent de rire.

Link : Qu'est ce qu'elle veut dire par «Mmmm… ces fouets » ?

Takako était par terre de rire.

Takako : Haha non ! Haha laisse tomber ce n'est pas de ton âge haha !

Link prit soudain une mine à la fois dégoutée et désespérée.

Link : Ah je vois maintenant… vous êtes vraiment dégoutantes !

Chihiro : Ce n'est pas moi c'est elle !

Dit Chihiro en désignant Kimi du doigt. (Ce n'est pas bien !)

Majora : Bon, vous vous battez ou quoi ?

Majora agitait ses euh… fouets dans tous les sens ce qui faisait rire Kimi.

Kimi: Hélicob…

Chihiro: STOOOP !

Link: Evidement! Elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher !

Bon je mets le masque d'Onilink.

Makoto : Oui et moi et Chihiro on…

Takako : Et moi on m'oublie ? !

Makoto : Et Takako…

Link : Et moi !

Makoto : Oh vous êtes chiantes donc…

Kimi : Et moi !

Makoto : Oui mais toi on s'en fiche y vaut mieux pas…

Kimi : Ah et pourquoi ?

Makoto : C'est plus sûr !

Kimi : Ah ouais…

Makoto : mais j'rigole ! Donc nous on s'occupe du fils de Majora. TAIAUT !

Puis Makoto se jeta sur le fils de Majora quant à Link, il esquivait les… fouets et lançait des rayons avec son épée sur Majora.

Quant aux filles, elles tabassèrent le VDM, couvert de bleus.

Celui-ci succombât sous les coups (et oui elles sont très violentes quand elles veulent… quand je pense qu'elles sont mes amies j'en ai des frissons^^) et Majora en fit de même.

Kimi : C'est bien beau mais les habitants garderont à jamais ce souvenir dans leurs mémoires sauf si…

Chihiro : Si on allait chercher Harry Potter !

Link : ah ouais pas con !

Nos amies rouvrirent le passage avec l'écharpe magique, allèrent voir Harry Potter et celui-ci vola le griffon de Norbert Dragoneau et lui fit provoquer une pluie magique grâce à une substance magique qui fit oublier ces évènements tragiques aux habitants.

Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous à plus ! La suite et à venir et merci à Kimisukiro ma bêta lectrice !


	7. Romance

_**Tome 7 :The legend of Zelda : Romance!**_

 _ **Disclamer :**_ _ **Zelda ne m'appartient toujours pas**_ _ **!**_ _ **Et Mika et Andy s'appartiennent.**_ _ **Et Simple and clean ray of hope appartient à Kingdom Hearts qui appartient à Square Enix.**_

C'était un beau matin de printemps, Chihiro vidait son cartable dans son casier tandis que Link l'observait en cachette, dissimulé derrière son masque de pierre il pouvait l'observer ainsi des heures durant.

Il était hésitant. Il voulait le lui dire mais… ses mots restaient planter dans sa gorge et refusaient de sortir.

Et puis… c'était idiot et insensé ! Un nain vert comme lui, amoureux d'une jeune fille qui n'était pas de son monde qui plus est ! Comment réagirait-elle si par miracle il réussissait à le lui dire ?

Mais d'un autre côté, quand il la voyait, son cœur battait à cent à l'heur et il se sentait comme transporté, comme si ses pieds allaient se décoller du sol. Il se sentait pousser des ailes (et sans avoir bu de red bull !) et il se sentait comme paralysé, comme si le temps s'arrêtait.

Il pouvait déplacer des montagnes pour elle.

Mais comment le lui dire ?

Soudain, une main se posa sur son épaule, il sursauta.

Kimi : hey !

Link : hein quoi ? Comment tu peux me voir?

Kimi : entre temps j'ai appris à te reconnaître ! Ce masque fait juste en sorte qu'on ne prête pas attention à toi, il suffit de se concentrer !

Elle s'interrompit et réfléchit.

Kimi : c'est Chihiro hein ? Elle te fait de l'effet ?

Link : Hein? mais… comment tu le sais ?

Kimi : tu crois que je n'ai pas remarqué ? Ça se voit comme le nez aux milieux de la figure. Pourquoi tu ne le lui dit pas ? T'ose pas ? T'as peur ?

Link : ben… ouais… j'ai peur qu'elle m'aime pas et puis… j'suis pas de son monde.

Kimi : quand on aime, peu importe les origines, l'amour est plus fort que tout ! Puis… t'as vu comment elle te regardait et te parlait quand le VDM voulait ressusciter Majora ?

Link : qui auraient cru qu'une psychopathe sortirait une phrase romantique un jour ? En fait t'es plutôt sympa quand tu veux. Y'a une tendre qui se cache en toi!*clin d'œil complice *

Kimi : TU VAS VOIRE CE QU'ELLE TE DIT LA TENDRE !

Link sourit en voyant l'effet de ce compliment sur Kimi : la faire à la fois enrager et rougir !

Link : en tout cas merci !

Kimi : c'est ça ouais…

Il prit son courage à deux mains et se dirigea vers Chihiro.

Il ôta son masque et posa sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille.

Link : euh… Chihiro euh…

Bredouilla-il visiblement gêné. Il se mit machinalement à tapoter la pointe de son pied par terre.

Link : j'aimerais bien… te voir ce soir… pour bavarder au jardin publique à côté de l'église… t'es libre ?

Chihiro semblait ému en entendant la proposition de Link. Depuis le temps qu'elle attendait cela !

Bon, restons calme.

Si ça tombe, ce n'est même pas de cela qu'il s'agit.

Chihiro : ben… oui, vers 5h après l'école ça te vas ?

Link : cool alors à ce soir !

Cihiro : oui à ce soir !

Link avait l'impression de rêver.

Elle avait accepté l'invitation , elle, que lui, le nain vert sortit tout droit d'un monde virtuelle ou il vie avec des enfants qui jouent au loup et à cache-cache toute la journée et avec la fée la plus casse-pied du monde lui avait proposé !

Sa joie avait atteint son paroxysme, il ne put s'empêcher de sortir de l'école en chantant « Simple and clean ray of hope » de Kingdom Hearts (qui est, je précise, mon jeu préféré après Zelda !).

 **Moi : sincèrement Kimi, tu devrais écouter « Simple and clean » c'est trop bien et tu devrais te mettre à Kingdom Hearts !**

 **Kimi : tu essais de m'embrigader dans votre secte du dieu des crêpes avec Ima Nonyme* et toi c'est ça hein ? Et bien non je ne me laisserais pas laver le cerveau et je ne me laisserais pas dévorer par les bakenekos d'Ima Nonyme !**

 **Moi : mais ce n'est pas une secte c'est une communauté ! Et puis… c'est mignons les bakenekos !**

 **Kimi : tais-toi!**

Une journée passa, journée qui paraissait un siècle à Link et Chihiro. Link arriva dans le parc ou jouaient paisiblement quatre enfants surveillé consciencieusement par leurs parents.

Tous riaient aux éclats tandis que Link s'assit nerveusement sur un des bancs qui s'offrait à lui.

Le jardin publique n'était pas bien grand.

Des petites fleurs multicolores bordaient l'unique chemin que comportait ce jardin qui conduisait à un supermarché.Trois ou quatre arbres ornaient la pelouse, il restait quelques vieux murs qui semblaient appartenir à un ancien château et il y avait un kiosque en travaux depuis une éternité aux milieux de la pelouse.

Link se tournait nerveusement les pouces et soudain la cloche de l'église qui se trouvait à côté du jardin sonna les cinq coups. « Elle ne vas plus tarder ! » se dit-il. Il sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer.

« Comment lui dire ? Donc voilà Chihiro, dès que je t'ais vue… non ça vas pas ça… » Soudain, le cours des pensées de Link s'interrompit. Quelqu'un se trouvait devant lui, c'était elle.

Link releva la tête et se leva précipitamment.

Link : ah Chihiro c'est toi ? Euh… assieds- toi je t'en prie !

Chihiro : alors, qu'avais-tu à me dire ? Ça doit être important pour te mettre dans un tel état !

Link : euh… en effet… voila… depuis qu'on se connaît, on a eu un tas d'aventures …

Chihiro: ah ça c'est sûr !

Link : et on a fini par devenir amis malgré le caractère psychopathe de Kimi.

Chihiro : pas faux…

Link : et… au fil du temps je me suis rendu compte que j'éprouve plus que de l'amitié pour toi…

Chihiro : attends, tu veux dire que…

Link : je t'aime Chihiro.

Chihiro :… Link… c'est merveilleux ! Je pensais que tu n'y arriverais jamais !

Link : quoi …tu … toi aussi tu… ?

Chihiro : moi aussi Link, je t'aime. Mais je dois t'avouer quelque chose. J'ai eu une relation avec Mika (c'est un délire qu'on a eu avec les potes car Chihiro est super fan de Mika mais dans l'histoire c'est vrai !) et cette relation a conduit à la naissance de Kimi. Mais je l'ais quitter car j'ai découvert qu'il me trompait avec Andy.

Link : mais c'est impossible ! Kimi a le même âge que toi et…

A cet instant Chihiro plaça son doigt sur sa bouche lui faisant comprendre qu'il valait mieux se taire.

Chihiro : chuuut ! Tu peux pas comprendre, c'est trop compliqué et n'essaie surtout pas tu risques de devenir fous.

Ainsi commença cette magnifique idylle avec Link et Chihiro.

Le couple venait prendre du bon temps dans le jardin public tous les soir depuis.

Mais que leur réserve l'avenir ? Vous le saurez au prochain épisode !

Voilà j'espère que ça vous à plus ! c'était le chapitre le plus gnangnan que j'ais jamais écrit mais je me suis bien amusé à l'écrire,surtout en imaginant l'une de mes meilleurs amis dans une telle situation avec Link! je veux parler de Chihiro bien sur qui est une personne qui existe vraiment mais qui a un autre nom dans la vraie vie rappelons-le! Merci à Ima Nonyme ma fidèle lectrice et bien sûr aux lecteurs anonyme ! N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit review pour savoir où je dois m'améliorer ! ah et cette fois s'il y a des fautes, ce n'est pas la faute de ma beta lectrice car en ce moment elle est débordé alors elle n'a pas eut le temps de corriger ma fic donc j'ai fait de mon mieux pour faire le moins de fautes possible, veillez l'excusé! Sur ceux, je vous souhaite une bonne journée/bonne nuit !

*le dieu des crêpes est née dans la fan fiction d'Ima Nonyme sur Kingdom Hearts, elle m'a permis de l'emprunter dans mes fan fictions. je vous sentais un peu perdu alors j'ai éclairé votre lanterne !


	8. Chapter 8

_**Tome 8 : Kimisukiro et le cahier magique**_

 _ **Avertissement :**_ _ **présence de passages gore ! je classerais donc ce chapitre en T**_

Un jours que Kimi, Chihiro et moi étions en voyage à Rome avec la classe de latiniste (c'est-à-dire sans Missaki, Takako ,Makoto et Link), que nous étions dans le bus qui nous conduisait à la fontaine de Trevis, Kimi s'ennuillait.

Elle s'apprêtait à sortir son carnet de fanfics pour écrire une histoire d'amour entre nos profs à cause d'un délire comme d'hab' (eh oui, elle fait ça à chaque fois qu'elle s'ennuie, non elle n'est pas bizard pourquoi vous dites ça ?^^) Quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait plus de feuille.

Kimi : et m**** (bip de censure) j'ai plus de feuilles !

Chihiro(qui était assise à côté d'elle) : t'en a pas dans ta pochette ?

Kimi : Nan…

Chihiro : ben t'as qu'à en acheter à une boutique !

Kimi : j'espère que ce ne sera pas trop chère…

Et le bus s'arrêta près de la fontaine de Trevis.

Dans les boutiques on vit des choses de toute sortes comme des pates ayant une forme suspecte, on vous épargnera les détails car sinon on ne respectera pas le raiting mais tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est que ces formes avait envoûté l'agent K. (devinez de qui je parle) dans sa quête du carnet de fics.

Apres avoir traversé bon nombre de boutiques, l'agent K. avait enfin atteint son but.

 **Kimi : et toi la haut t'arrête de m'appeler l'agent K. ok ?**

 **Moi : oh c'est bon hein si on peut même plus rigoler…**

Elle se retrouva dans une boutique dont le plafond était jonché de toiles d'araignée et le sol jonché de poussière.

Cette boutique était tenue par un vieil homme dont l'allure laissait penser qu'il avait joué le rôle d'Ollivender dans « Harry Potter ».

 **Kimi : ce qui n'est pas du tout suspect !**

 **Moi : dit moi… quand comptes-tu te taire ?**

 **Kimi (sourire sadique) … jamais !**

Malgré ses doutes, l'agent K. …

 **Kimi : qu'est-ce que j'ai dit il y a environ 5-6 lignes ?**

Bon, malgré ses doutes, Kimi décida d'acheter le cahier car elle en avait trop besoins .Il se trouvait là, sur une des étagère poussiéreuse ou Ollivender (on va l'appeler comme ça)entreposait des souvenirs (et pas des baguettes magique).

Ollivender : Buongiorno !

Kimi : euh…si !

Ollivender : francese ?

Kimi : si siniore !

Ollivender : jé sé un peu parlé francé ! Alors qué cé qué ti vo ?

Kimi : je souhaiterais avoir ce cahier.

Dit Kimi en désignant le cahier.

Ollivender : cé loui la ? héhé… jé vous lé fé cado !

Ollivender se frottait les mais d'un air malicieux et non mécontent de se débarrasser de ce cahier. Kimi trouvait son attitude suspecte mais ne s'en souçia guère, trop contente de pouvoir de nouveau écrire des bêtises avec ses profs. Mais elle était quand même curieuse de savoir pourquoi il était gratuit.

Kimi : cadeau ? Mais pourquoi ?

Ollivender : lé tro vio…

Kimi: ok, grazie!

Ollivender : Prego !

Kimi rejoignit ses amies étonnée de l'offre de Ollivender alias le marchand mais non mécontente de son affaire.

Après avoir longtemps marché, nos amies retournèrent dans le bus ou Kimi pu inaugurer son nouveau cahier en compagnie de Chihiro.

Kimi : et si on commençait a écrire la fic ou tous les élèves de notre classe meurent ?

Et oui, un jour, on eut une idée de sadique, imaginer les milles et une façon dans lesquelles nos camarades de classe pourraient mourir.

Les pauvres n'ont rien fait de mal mais que voulez-vous ? C'est dans notre nature de psychopathe d'avoir de telles idées !

Chihiro : ouais pourquoi pas ?

Kimi : on vas d'abord voir comment mourrons chacun des élève, alors… pour Fusaaki (un grand dadet qui passe son temps à dormir ou à bricoler pendant les cours et qui se fiche éperdument d'avoir zéro, il joue toujours avec ses ciseaux) j'ai une idée !

Chihiro : c'est quoi ?

Kimi : la prof d'allemand l'étrangle en enfonçant ses ciseaux dans sa gorge !

Chihiro : oh ouais ! *aire sadique*

Puis elles écrivirent «Fusaaki mourut étrangler par la prof d'allemand avec ses propres ciseaux » puis elles trouvèrent une multitude d'idées tel que « Hishiro (un gas aussi bête que Fusaaki qui joue toujours avec son équerre) mourra trucider par la prof d'anglais avec son équerre puis la prof d'anglais se suicide en regrettant ce qu'elle a fait ». Un jour elles avaient écrit du yaoi avec deux mecs de la classe : Hiroki, un grand mince avec plein d'acné et Jiro, un petit brun qui fait pleins de blagues débile. Ceux-ci ayant découvert la fic en question déclarèrent d'un aire de chien battu « hé, on est pas pédé ! » alors elles eurent l'idée d'écrire « Jiro et Hiroki se suicidèrent ensemble en découvrant qu'ils étaient pédé »

Un soir alors que le voyage touchait à sa fin, nos amies étaient sur le chemin du retour. Nous ne dormîmes points ou peu (assaillez de dormir dans un bus ou un groupe de garçon font les idiots toute la nuit et vous verrez !).

Le lendemain nos deux écrivaines (c'est-à-dire Chihiro et Kimi) se défonçaient mutuellement à coup de bombe dans « The légend of Zelda : Spirit Tracks » avec moi et une autre amie super cool.

Puis elles écrivirent la suite d'une fic que Kimi aurais dû poster depuis longtemps et dont je ne citerais pas le nom pour ne pas spoiler pendant que des nullités passaient à la télé du bus. Mais tout cela est une autre histoire ! Nous passerons l'histoire de « Kimi part à Bordeaux en plein milieux du trajet du retour » et « Linklecreusois pêche les écrevisses en Creuse » et nous allons nous diriger directement vers la rentrée ! (oui car juste après le voyage à Rome, c'était les vacances !)

Kimi fit une rencontre « étonnante » sur le chemin de l'école. En effet, tapis derrière un buisson, Link le nain vert l'observait mais l'agent K. n'était pas bête, elle l'avait vu.

Kimi : cesse de te cacher t'es pas discret, qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

Link sortit alors de sa cachette tout penaud.

Link : c'est-à-dire que… c'est au sujet de ton cahier de fics.

Kimi : qu'est ce qu'il a mon cahier de fics ?

Link : et bien… tous ce que tu marqueras dedans va se produire et comme tu es sadique, tu vas surement marquer des choses sadique ! Alors ne marque rien s'il te plait !

Kimi : ouh la… t'as encore trop bu de lait de Lon-Lon toi… De toute façon c'est trop tard alors si tu veux bien m'excuser je vais être en retard à l'école alors ciao !

Puis elle s'en alla laissant Link seul, décontenancé « aie… j'ai peur de ce qui vas arriver aujourd'hui… » Pensa-il horrifier.

Mais en chemin, ce que venait de dire Link lui trottait dans la tête : « tous ce que tu marqueras dedans va se produire » mais c'est ridicule ! On est pas dans Death Note ! Quoi que…

A son arrivée, tout était désert.

Kimi : NORMAL J'SUIS EN RETARD M**** !

Elle se précipita en cour d'anglais après s'être excusé auprès du CPE et de la prof d'anglais et s'asseilla à son bureau.

On parlait d'horoscope et de tradition indienne.

Prof: so, the Hindi's god is Ganesh, he has a body of a man and a head of an elephant.

Hishiro:*levant la main en se balançant sur sa chaise* who is Ganesh ?

Prof : je ne le répéterais pas Hishiro je viens de le dire ! Tu n'as qu'à écouter !

So, Bollywood is famous, it's an Indian cinema studio. This name come from Bombay and Hollywood.

Mais elle s'interrompit en observant Hishiro qui se balançait encore sur sa chaise, le bras levé.

Prof : qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore Hishiro ? Et on ne t'as jamais dit que les chaises ne sont pas des balançoires ?

Hishiro arrêta subitement de se balancer et vit dans les yeux de la prof de l'agacement évidant. Il hésita et décida finalement de se lancer.

Hishiro : Bollywood come from what ?

Prof : TU L'AURAS VOULU, HISHIRO !

Puis rapidement, elle s'empara de l'équerre qui se trouvait sur son bureau et trucida Hishiro. Des hurlements à glacer le sang se rependirent dans tout le collège, Les élèves restaient la, tétanisé par la peur , horrifier par par la scène qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux tout droit sorti d'un film d'horreur puis elle s'interrompit, tous les profs et tous les élèves l'observaient horrifier.

Hélas, la fatigue, la lassitude, le surmenage et le regret la poussèrent à se jeter de la fenêtre de la salle d'anglais.

Hishiro était mort, trucider par la prof d'anglais qui s'est suicidé ! À cet instant, Kimi se rendit compte à quelle point Link avait raison : « tous ce que tu marqueras dedans va se produire » répéta-t-elle.

A cet instant, Kimi se rendit compte qu'elle avait un grand pouvoir ! Vous vous rendez compte ? Tuer des gens à distance rien qu'en marquant une phrase dans un vieux cahier sans laissé de trace hormis le cahier ! C'est fabuleux ! C'est le rêve tout meurtrier ! Mais agir ainsi était trop simple et hôte le plaisir affable de tuer les gens de ses propre mains, de voir gicler le sang à sa figure… Que faire ? Jiro, le gars qu'elle rêve de tuer depuis la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu va mourir sans qu'elle ait eu le temps de le torturer !

Il faut agir et vite ! Elle devait impérativement prévenir les autres !

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, elle en parla à Chihiro, Takako, Makoto et Missaki et tous furent d'accord sur le fait que Kimi avait encore prit « un œuf à la coke » ce matin.

Néanmoins, elles la suivirent car on ne sait jamais ce qui passe par la tête d'une psychopathe mangeuse de bras ! Elles décidèrent d'aller voir Link car lui seul peut les aider.

Elles étaient dans la cour de récréation ou tous les élèves étaient réuni pour prier nos deux disparut quand une détonation retentit dans les toilettes des filles.

Celles-ci furent inondées de toute part et le CPE en sortit un nain vert très embarrassé.

Kimi : m…mais…mais…mais QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS ?!

S'écria la jeune psychopathe en chef désarmé par la bêtise de son ami.

Link : ben… je faisais diversion comme ça les profs arrêterons de s'entre tuer !

Kimi : si tu continues c'est toi qu'on vas tuer !

Répondit Kimi sur les nerfs.

CPE : je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi cette saucisse végétarienne s'amusait à faire des feux d'artifices dans les toilettes des filles !

Kimi : laissez tomber, je vais m'en occuper laissez-moi le plaisir de le castrer avec la master sword !

Link : oh non, non, pitié ! Je suis si jeune et innocent !

CPE : je ne pensais pas ça de toi Kimi !

Kimi : comme quoi on ne connait jamais parfaitement les gens !

Link : s'il vous plait oh illustre agent cas laissez mon humble organe reproducteur masculin en paix et je vous laisserez en paix !

Kimi : eh bien…

Chihiro : s'il te plait Kimi ! Si tu le castre comment ferions Nous pour…pour euh…

Kimi : ou la*mis en appétit* ça promet !

Link : QUOI ?!

S'écria Link en voyant ou Chihiro voulait en venir et en fut d'abord dégoutté (ben oui Chihiro semblait oublier que Link était encore trop jeune… et elle aussi d'ailleur !).

Link : si c'est ça castre moi tout de suite !

Laissa –t-il échapper avant de se rendre compte qu'il avait commis une erreur.

Chihiro : quoi ? Si c'est comme ça je retourne avec Mika !

Puis elle le gifla et s'en alla en larme.

Kimi : et ben bravo bien jouer « monsieur le héros du temps ! »

Elève : Link qui se prend un râteau ? ça s'est un scoope ! Faut le rajouter sur « Le palais de Zelda » !

Et toute l'école se moqua de lui tandis que Kimi et les autres consolaient Chihiro.

Link s'en alla alors tristement tandis que la chanson « Happy ending » de Mika résonnait un peu partout dans la cour à croire que Mika, homme qu'il ne connaissait pas l'accompagnait dans sa tristesse (ça par en c… cacahuètes ! enfin ça ce n'est pas nouveau…)

Pendant ce temps, Chihiro était dégoutté des Zelda.

Chihiro : plus jamais je ne toucherais à un Zelda de ma vie !

Kimi : en attendant il est partit alors qu'on avait besoins de lui !

Chihiro : allez- y sans moi je veux plus le revoir.

Kimi : ok t'en es sur ?

Chihiro : ouais.

Takako : n'empêche c'est un connard Link !

Chihiro : mais non il est juste con…

Kimi : quoi tu le défends ?

Chihiro : nan enfin… je le sais c'est tout !

Makoto : ouais ouais toi tu l'aime encore !

Chihiro : mais non…

Missaki : mais si !

Chihiro*rougit* : bon aller dégagez.

Nos amies s'en allèrent retrouver un Kokiri dépressif sur le point de se jeter dans le fleuve qui traverse notre ville.

 **Takako : c'était censé être une fic humoristique !**

 **Moi : ferme-la…**

Kimi : nan mais Link ça sert à rien ce que tu fais !*le rattrape avant qu'il ne tombe*

Link : ben je croyais qu'on ne voulait plus de moi faut savoir ce que vous voulez !*soupire*

Kimi : tu te suicideras après ! On a besoins de toi, comment on fait pour détruire ce carnet et revenir de zéro ?

Link : et bien celui ou celle qui l'a acheté et écrit dedans doit le détruire avec le feu de Din et ses effets se détruiront, ce seras comme si il ne s'était rien passé !

Kimi : évidement ! Mais c'est quoi ?

Link : c'est ça !

Link montra fièrement un gros diamant rouge feux.

Kimi s'en empara et subitement elle se sentit empli d'une force démesurée et savait exactement ce qu'elle devait faire.

Elle saisit le carnet, le fixa et se concentra dessus de toute ses forces.

Soudain, le carnet s'enflamma et disparut dans ses mains.

Kimi : wow ! Tiens je te le rends !

Link : merci mais il ne me servira pas là ou je vais. Garde- le. Je te donne aussi tous mes masques et mes objets.

Kimi : mais arrête tes conneries elle t'aime encore !

Link : quoi ? ELLE M'AIME ENCORE ?!

Kimi : mais oui elle te fait juste la tête ! Si tu veux mon avis, tu lui dois des excuses. Un petit diner à la chandelle dans un resto japonais s'impose ! elle adore les japonais !

Link : merci…

Kimi : pas de quoi !

Puis ils repartirent tranquillement vers le collège.

 **Et voilà pour ce chapitre j'espère qu'il vous a plus ! Oui je sais, je me suis un peu beaucoup inspirer de Death Note mais contrairement au death note, le cahier de Kimi ne sert pas qu'a tuer mais a exaucer ses veux en quelques sorte et Kimi n'a pas de dieux de la mort. Merci à Ima Nonyme de son soutiens et à Kimisukiro ma beta lectrice même si elle n'a pas eut le temps de corriger ce chapitre non plus !**


	9. Chapter 9

_**MichaLink Penniman**_

 _ **He non, Zelda ne m'appartient toujours pas et Nicos Alliagas et Mika ainsi que d'autres personnalités connues s'appartiennent. Ah, et The voice ne m'appartient pas non plus, désolé !**_

Alors déjà, le titre par en cacahuète mais ça ce n'est pas grave, on a l'habitude !

 **Kimi : ben ouais pas étonnant toute ta fic par en cacahuète de toute façon !**

 **Link : j'avoue…**

Alors à cet instant, Linklecreusois appuya sur un bouton qui ouvrit une trappe sous les pieds de Link et Kimisukiro qui tombèrent dans la fausse à alligators volée à Ima Nonyme (voir fic Kingdom Hearts innocent mais couvert de sang d'Ima Nonyme)

C'est alors que Linklecreusois reçu un message privé de Ima Nonyme « hé tricheuse ! » puis elle répondit « hahaha !*aire sadique* »

Bon, commençons mais avent, sortons nos ami(e)s de la fausse à alligator car nous avons besoins d'eux pour l'histoire et rendons celle-ci à Ima sinon elle ne va pas être contente.

Voilà, ça c'est fait, commençons.

En résumé, Link a, comme l'avait conseillé Kimi dans le chapitre précèdent, invité Chihiro dans un resto Japonnais.

Mais comme chacun(e)s le sait, Link n'est pas doué et qui plus est n'est jamais allé dans un resto et surtout pas un resto japonais.

C'était donc la cata comme on peut se l'imaginer, donc Chihiro lui fait la tronche depuis et Link cherche un moyen de se faire pardonner par tous les moyens. Link se souvint alors subitement qu'elle adorait Mika. Il demanda alors à Kimi de lui apprendre à se servire d'un ordi et il fit des recherches sur lui. Il apprit que Mika était un chanteur qui partissipait à l'émission The voice, il apprit aussi que son vrai nom était Michael Penniman, vit à quoi il ressemblait et écouta quelques chansons tel que « Je chante », « happy ending » « love today » ect…

Il eut la « merveilleuse » idée de s'y inscrire pour impressionner Chihiro.

Hélas, à son âge, il était bon pour The voice kid.

Il decida alors de mettre le masque de la puissance des fées et de s'y inscrire sous le nom de Mikalink Penniman.

Comment ça il à voler le nom de Mika ? que dites-vous la ?

Le soir venu sur le plateau, il y avait Slim, Matt Pokora, Florant Pagny et surtout… MIKA !

Link le reconnu tout de suite (comment ne pas le reconnaitre même en étant un nain vert ayant piqué les habits de Peter Pan (je ne vous dirais pas comment ni dans quelles circonstances car la raiting est K …)

Link : salut Mika ! Tu savais que t'avais une admiratrice qui dit être ton ex ? Et t'as une fille psychopathe …

Mika : … Je pense que tu t'es trompé de plateau, la soirée cosplay c'est pas ici…

Link : … mais… non ! je participe à the voice pour me faire pardonner par Chihiro votre supposé ex ! Mon pseudo c'est Mikalink Penniman !

Mika : euh… t'as légerement piquer mon nom la… mais Leeegerment…

Link : pas faux… mais j'avais pas le temps de chercher mieux…

Mika : écoute c'est vrai que j'ai eu une liaison avec Chihiro mais ce n'était pas réciproque et puis… ELLE ETAIT VRAIMENT TROP JEUNE !

Link : j'avoue que c'est chelou cette histoire parfois j'ai l'impression d'être dans une fanfic qui a gagner le prix de la fanfic la plus débile du siècle !*levant les yeux vers le ciel en direction de la narratrice*

 **Moi : mais… je vous signale que cette histoire avec Mika c'est pas moi qui l'a inventer c'est Kimi, Chihiro et une autre pote qui est au Lycée maintenant !**

Mika : ouah… je crois que je n'ai pas assez dormi cette nuit voilà que j'entends des voies…

Link : mais non… ne vous inquiétez pas vous allez vous habituer…

Mika : bon sinon en quoi je peux t'aider et que me donne-tu en échange ?

Link : des rubis, il parait que ça vaut chère ici !

Mika : nan sinon on va croire que j'ai dévalisé une bijouterie, j'ai ma réput' moi !

Link : un service de moi ?

Mika : ok, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Link : que tu m'apprennes à chanter.

Mika : quoi maintenant ?! Mais ça s'apprend pas en trois minutes ça c'est impossible !

Link : et si avec moi c'est possible.

Puis Link prit son ocarina et retourna 3 jours en arrière.

Mika : ah, la magie de Zelda…

Link apprit donc à chanter, je vous épargne les détaille et le nombre de fois ou Mika faillit se suicider et on passe directement à « the voice » !

Mika : déjà ?! J'ai pas vu le temps passé !

Link : eh oui ! C'est cool les voyages en élypse hein ?

Ils étaient déjà dans les coulisses et Nicos Aliagas était sur scène.

Nicos : et maintenant veillez applaudir Mika !

Mika : c'est à moi !

Link : bonne chance !

Mika entra donc sur scène et chanta « feels Linke Love », bien entendu tout(es) ses fan en furent conquit et ce fut le tour de Link.

Nicos : et maintenant, veuillez applaudir un nouveau venu, j'ai nommé Mikalink Penniman !

Mik… Euh Link entra alors en scène avec le masque d'onilink sous les hué de la foule » ouuuhhh ! Voleur de noms ! » Et il en fut tout embarrassé. « C'est bien pour toi que je le fait Chihiro… » Pensa-t-il.

Pendant ce temps, Chihiro se hâta devant sa télé.

Chihiro : viiittteee ! Je vais tout rater ! P**** !

Et elle se jeta sur son canapé et alluma la télévision.

Mais quand elle vit son petit ami en train de chanter « le vampire de l'amour » de Dionysos, elle s'évanoui littéralement en se rendant compte jusqu'où son petit ami pouvait aller pour se faire pardonner.

Elle ne reprit connaissance qu'a la fin de la chanson. Link prononça un speach.

Link : et maintenant, je tiens à m'excuser auprès de Chihiro mon amour, et lui demande de pardonner à l'andouille que je suis. Chihiro, si tu m'entends, je t'aime mon amour !

Ces révélations furent grandioses et la foule en délire.

Link fut le gagnant et repartit sous un tonnerre d'applaudissement.

Le héros du temps fut pardonner et devint une Stare.

Mais que leur réserve l'avenir ? Vous le saurez au prochain épisode !

*Générique de fin de Blue exorcist saison 1 *

« ready, ready, ready for the take on ! »


	10. Chapter 10

_**Tome 10 : ce qui se passe quand deux auteurs folles se rencontrent**_

 _ **Disclamer :**_ _ **Kingdom Hearts ne m'appartiens pas ainsi que l'auteur Ima Nonyme !**_

Depuis que Link a fait ses preuves à « The voice » et qu'il a remporté la victoire, six mois ce sont écoulé et nos amies sont maintenant en troisième. Chihiro et lui se voient très peu voir, pas du tout. Entre les tournées, les émissions, les concerts, les interviews, ils n'ont pas de temps pour eux ! A croire que la vie de star lui monte à la tête ! Il en a oublié sa bien aimé quelle honte ! Un soir, elle décida de lui écrire une lettre et de la déposer dans la boite aux lettres de Kimisukiro. Le lendemain matin, Kimi se précipita à l'extérieur, Visiblement pressé mais elle fut interrompue par son père (adoptif puisqu'elle est la fille de Mika dans cette fanfic).

Père : attend Kimi ! Tu peux vérifier le courrier s'il te plait ?

Kimi : mais papa j'suis en retard !

Père : mais ça prend deux minutes et puis tu sais bien que tu dois toujours vérifier le courrier avant d'aller à l'école !

Kimi : pff... ok mais rapidos hein ?

Kimi ouvrit la boite au lettre à l'arrache te y découvrit la lettre que Chihiro avait adressé à Link.

Kimi : euh ça me fait penser que j'ai oublié un truc dans ma chambre !

Père : t'es pas doué !

Mais avant qu'il ait terminé sa phrase Kimi s'était comme téléporter dans sa chambre. Du moins… c'est l'impression que la rapidité avec laquelle Kimi s'était hâté dans sa chambre avait donné à son père.

Kimi jeta l'enveloppe sur son lit et s'en alla vers l'école avec une rapidité hors du commun en criant à Link un vague « tiens, c'est pour toi pas le temps ciao ! »

Link s'approcha de la lettre avec peu d'entrain, non surpris de recevoir une lettre car en effet les fans lui écrivaient souvent depuis son succès à « the voice ». Honnêtement, cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout, il en avait assez et aurait même démissionné s'il n'y avait pas Chihiro. Oui car il pensait que cela plaisait à Chihiro.

Il hotta son masque de pierre (qu'il porte pour ne pas que les parents de Kimi le remarquent) et ouvrit la lettre.

Il lut : _Mon chère Link,_

 _Tu me manque terriblement depuis ton succès à « The voice on ne se voie plus du tout et passer du temps avec toi me manque. Je pense que le succès t'est trop monté à la tête. Peut-on se voire aujourd'hui ? Ou es-tu encore occupé avec tes tournées ?_

 _Chihiro._

Ces derniers mots avaient pour Link un gout étrangement amer… alors comme ça, Chihiro pensait la même chose que lui ? Il était vraiment une triple andouille on ne pouvait le nier… Il n'y connaît vraiment rien aux filles !

Mais ce n'est pas le tout, il dut annoncé sa démission et surtout, s'excuser (encore) auprès de Chihiro !

Et c'est ce qu'il fit, il prit le téléphone et appela sa maison de disques ect, ect… Pour leur annoncer sa démission, se précipita dehors par la fenêtre (pour ne pas se faire remarquer par les parents Kimi) et se hâta plus vite au collège de Kimi grâce au masque de lapin.

Une fois là-bas, la sonnerie n'avait curieusement pas encore sonné…

COMMENT CA SE FAIT ?!

 **Link : ben… qu'est-ce que tu crois je ne suis pas aussi bête que ça ! y'a un truc super qui s'appelle l'ocarina du temps et qui permet de** **ralentir le cour du temps !**

 **Moi (fait genre) : ben ouais je le savais qu'est-ce que tu crois je faisais semblant !*prend soin de détourné le regard***

 **Link : mais ouais bien sur…**

Link chercha alors Chihiro du regard et finit par l'apercevoir avec ses amies près des casiers.

Depuis le temps, les élèves et les profs avaient fini par trouver ça normal qu'un elfe tout vert et armé vienne dans la cour comme bon lui semble parler à Kimi et ses amies et c'était d'autant plus normal qu'il parle justement à Kimi celle-ci n'étant absolument pas une fille normal(avouons-le) !

Il e précipita vers Chihiro et posa sa mains sur son épaule pour lui signaler sa présence.

Link : Chihiro…

Celle-ci se retourna, lui jeta un regard noir et détourna le regard.

Kimi : wow ! Tu es sur que tu es vraiment le Héros du temps et pas le Héros du vent ?

Makoto : lol…

Link : je suis vraiment désolé Chihiro j'ai été idiot comme d'hab' de penser que le fait que je sois une stare te plaise. Si j'ai continué ce n'est pas parce que ça me plaisait bien au contraire je l'ai fait en croyant que ça te plaisais…

A ces mots, Chihiro semblait se calmer peu à peu. Kimi encourageait Link en lui faisant signe de continuer.

Link : et puis tu sais… J'ai démissionné !

Link avait annoncé cette phrase sur un ton de triomphe.

Sur ces mots Chihiro se retourna les larmes aux yeux et se précipita dans ces bras.

Link faillit s'étrangler tant il était à la fois surpris et heureux de la réaction de sa bien-aimée.

Chihro : Link! oh Link… *Insérez ici le thème de la fontaine des fées en version triste* je n'aurais pas dû me mettre en colère… dire que tu te forçais à subir cette vie uniquement pour me faire plaisir… ça a dû être horrible ! Pardon.

Link : mais non c'est moi qui m'excuse !

Chihiro : mais non c'est moi !

Link : moi !

Chihiro : moi !

TIT-TUT ! TIT-TUT ! (la sonnerie de notre collège)

Kimi : ouf ! Un peu plus et j'allais commettre un meurtre ! Je vous signale que j'avais pris une bonne résolution cette année : ne plus commettre de meurtre !

Takako : ah oui c'est vrai…

Chihiro : tu viens ?

Link : en cour ?!

Chihiro : ben ouais ce sera marrant t'auras qu'à mettre le masque de pierre !

Link : bon comme tu veux…

Link était très surpris de la proposition de Chihiro mais il ne disait pas non.

En entrant en classe, les élèves remarquèrent la présence d'une nouvelle élève dans leurs rangs et la nouvelle restait à côté de la prof.

Elle avait les cheveux bruns, presque noir à la racine qui se dégradent en plus claire, puis en châtain pour arriver à une pointe blonde. (Comme vous avez dû le remarquer, je n'ai pas du tout copié son profil …) et a les yeux bruns doré. Elle est plutôt petite et maigre.

 **Ima : répete un peu ? (sort une keyblade)**

 **Moi : mais je ne peux pas juger moi c'est toi-même qui me l'a dit !**

 **Ima : ouais ouais…**

Prof : bonjour à tous je vous présente Ima Nonyme. Elle est nouvelle et passera le reste de l'année avec nous je vous demanderez donc de bien l'accueillir et d'être gentil avec elle ainsi que de l'aider à s'intégrer parmi nous.

Ima : (timide) euh… bonjour je m'appelle Ima Nomyme, j'ai quatorze ans et je viens de Belgique (on n'en sait pas plus et dans son intérêt personnel ce n'est pas plus mal !^^) et je suis heureuse d'être parmi vous aujourd'hui, j'espère qu'on va bien s'entendre !

Tous : BONJOUR !

Prof : bien tu peux aller t'assoir à côté de la « futur creusoise » là-bas. (Comme par hazard…)

Ima : d'accord !^^

Ima s'empressa de me rejoindre au fond de la classe, visiblement stressé (normal) et curieuse de savoir pourquoi on m'appelait « future creusoise ».

Elle s'asseilla et sortit ses affaires et je remarquais qu'elle avait une trousse sur laquelle on pouvait y distinguer un jeune garçon brun, les cheveux en bataille, les yeux bleu avec un sourire confiant et tenant une clé géante en guise d'arme.

J'esquisse un sourire en coin et sortit mes feuilles sur lesquelles j'avais commencé à écrire le nouveau future chapitre de votre saga préféré! (hum hum…)

Ima ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil et reconnu immédiatement mon style d'écriture, les persos et l'histoire !

Ima : alors c'est toi Linklecreusois ?

Moi : et ouais ! *repousse ses cheveux en arrière pour se la peter* et toi je suppose que tu es l'auteur Ima Nonyme !

Ima : tout juste mais… comment tu le sais ?

Moi : *jette un œil à sa trousse* ben euh…

Prof : ça va je ne vous dérange pas trop ?

Moi : non non allez y continuez !

Prof : un café, des biscuits ?

Ima : des crêpes aux cookies c'est mieux !

Sur ceux la matinée se passa sans encombre et l'on arriva rapidement à la récré.

Ima : alors c'est toi Kimi la psychopathe mangeuse de bras ?

Kimi : oui et d'ailleurs fait-y attention.

Ima : de quoi ?

Kimi : ah ton bras…*aire psychopathe*

Ima : glups !*se cache derrière moi*

Link : et moi c'est Link !

Ima : sans blague ! C'est pas tous les jours qu'on croise un nain vert armé dans un collège ! En tout cas enchanté !

Ainsi, tous les membres de notre bande de dégénéré se présentèrent.

Sitôt les présentations terminées, la sonnerie retentit.

*TUT-TUT, TUT-TUT, TUT-TUT!*(les bruits de la sonnerie…)

Nous- nous dirigeâmes vers la salle de physique en compagnie d'Ima, le cœur partagé entre la joie et la dépression. (Joyeuses car il y avait une nouvelle psychopathe dans nos rangs, et dépressives car… Bah à cause du cour de physique quoi !)

La journée se déroula sans encombre, si on ne tient pas en compte les nombreuses démonstrations du talent incomparable que possède Kimi pour les maths… (6+3=10… voila…) et on arriva rapidement à la fin des cours.

Je raccompagnais Ima chez elle et elle me présenta sa nouvelle maison.

C'était une grande et belle maison un peu à l'écart des autres et entouré d'arbres.

Moi : wow, Simple and clean !

Ima: when you walk away, you don't heard my say, pleeeaaasss, oh baby…

Et la journée s'acheva sur cette note musicale.

Pendant ce temps, Kimi regardait le JDG tandis que Link s'était endormi assis par terre adossé contre le mur.

Quand tout a coups, paf, paf, paf, LE LOUUUPPP !...non on va arrêter. Quand tout à coup, quelque chose se fracassa contre la fenêtre, ce qui fit sursauter notre nain vert préféré. Quand à Kimi… elle ne bougea pas d'un poil, trop absorbé par la vidéo.

Link se précipita alors à la fenêtre, l'ouvrit et pencha la tête au dehors pour apercevoir une armée de petite bestiole noir aux yeux jaune avec des antennes. ( je vous laisse deviner ce que c'est)

Link : Kimi vient voire vite ! y'a des bestioles bizards dans ton jardin !

Kimi : hahaha…Hein ? Quoi ?*Se précipite vers la fenêtre* ça, c'est signé Linklecreusois…

Kimi prit alors son portable et m'appela.

Moi : ouais ?

Kimi : hé mais c'est quoi ce cirque ?! Y'a plein de bestioles dans mon jardin tu vas m'enlever ça tout de suite !

Moi : hein quoi ? Des bestioles dans ton jardin mais c'est pas moi j'te l'promet !

Kimi : tiens donc et c'est qui hein ?

Moi : mais j'en sais rien ! Bon, bouge pas j'appelle les autres et on arrive.

Kimi : y'a intérêt !*raccroche* bon, ces bestioles, elles ne vont pas partir toute seules !

Link : je suppose que je vais devoir m'y coller ?

Kimi : bravo ! Tu fais des progrès ! Aller et plus vite que ça !

Link : pff... pas une vie…

Link dégaina alors son épée à contre cœur et sauta en pleins dans la marée de monstre en en exterminant plusieurs au vol.

Il remarqua alors qu'après avoir exterminé ces monstres, un cœur était apparu et avait disparu presque aussi tôt.

Link : hé c'est quoi ce cirque ? J'ai même pas eu le temps de le prendre !

Kimi : on s'en fou ! Cogne ! Frappe !

Link : c'est facile de dire ça pour toi ! grr…

Puis, Link obéit malgré luis. (Bien obligé…) Pendant ce temps Kimi observait la scène tranquillement. Link eu le dessus pendant un moment, il exterminait toute sorte de ces créatures : celles dont je vous ai parlé, des espèces de petit fantôme qui lancent des boules de feux, des monstres obeses qui vous saute dessus pour vous écraser…Hélas, ils étaient trop nombreux pour Link… et pendants qu'il exterminait un fantôme bleu, un de ces monstres obeses lui sauta dessus et Link tomba inconscient, broyé par le poids de ce monstre.

Kimi : LIIINNNKKK !

Puis, elle se précipita à l'extérieure en se saisissant au passage d'une batte de baseball façon série américaine et attaqua les monstres de front. Bizarrement, lorsqu'elle extermina un monstre, aucun cœur n'apparut.

C'est alors que la cavalerie arriva. *Thème de la cavalerie*

Kimi : et ben c'est pas trop tot !*frappe un monstre* Link est dans le cake !

Ima : ça alors des sans cœurs…

Moi : t'as pas l'aire surprise !

Ima : ben c'est pas la première fois que j'en vois !

Moi : moi non plus mais c'est la première fois que j'en vois en vrai !

Ima : certes…

Chihiro : LIIINNNKKK !

Puis elle se précipita vers Link inconscient.

Chihiro : oh non il a les os broyé !

Soudain, un sans cœur (l'obese) qu'on appelle rondouillard ou armure d'argile(car il en porte une en argile) fit pour sauter sur eux mais disparut mystérieusement pour faire place à un jeune homme brun aux yeux bleu portant un juste au corps et un large short de couleur rouge, une ceinture bleu, ainsi qu'une veste noire bordé de blanc et aux manches bordées de noire. Il était armé d'une clé géante avec laquelle il avait anéanti le sans-cœur. Chose étrange, un cœur aussi apparut brièvement après que le sans cœur eut été anéanti.

Ima : ben t'en auras mis du temps Sora !

Sora :*fit disparaître son arme appelé keyblade* mais c'est quoi ce cirque ?

Kimi : c'est vrai c'est quoi ce cirque ?

Ima : ok alors je crois que je vous dois des explications. J'avoue, j'ai rencontré Jérémie de Code lyoco et il m'a dévirtualisé les persos de Kingdom Hearts mais que les gentils je vous jure ! Le gars argenté blond de l'intérieur c'est Riku, la rousse c'est Kairi, la blonde c'est Naminé, le blond aux cheveux court en manteau noir c'est Demyx, le blond mal coiffé c'est Roxas, le vieux aux cheveux blond et à la barbe de la même couleur coupé à ras c'est Luxord, le gars borgne c'est Xigbar, le gars aux cheveux noir et une queue de cheval c'est Xaldin, le gars avec les cheveux court brun et coiffé bizarment c'est Lexaeus, le vieux aux cheveux long et argenté c'est Xemnas, le gars aux cheveux long et bleu c'est Saix, le gars aux cheveux court et bleu c'est Zexion, la fille moche et blonde c'est Larxen, le gars tout aussi moche et blond c'est Vexen, le mec aux cheveux rose c'est Marluxia, le gars roux coiffé comme Sonic c'est Axel et enfin la brune aux cheveux court c'est Xion.*reprend son souffle*

Moi : Toute l'organisation XIII et quelques autres quoi…mais alors d'où viennent tous ces sans- cœur ?

Ima : j'en sais rien moi !

Chihiro : ce n'est pas ça le plus important ! Link vas…*les larmes aux yeux*

Sora s'approcha avec un sourire rassurant aux lèvres. Il se pencha et posa sa main sur son épaule.

Sora : t'inquiète pas, j'ai de quoi le soigné.

Il sortit alors un élixir et le lui fit boire.

ses paupières et ses doigts se mirent alors a remué et il poussa des gémissements tandis que Chihiro poussait des cris d'exclamation.

Link se redressa et se prit la tête dans les mains.

Link : ah… ma tête…

Soudain Chihiro lui sauta dans les bras.

Chihiro : LIIINNNKKK ! Tu n'as rien oh mon Linkounet j'ai eu si peur ! Mille mercis Sora !

Sora : de rien !

Link : euh c'est qui eux ?

Ima : t'inquiète on t'expliquera.

Roxas : euh c'est normal qu'il y a des bug blocs sur la maison de Kimi ?

*Theme des bugs dans KH coded*

Kimi : des quoi ? Bon, je propose que… euh Riku ?

Riku : ah ah ah !

Soudain, un halo de ténèbres entoura Riku et il invoqua sa keyblade.

Ima : oh, non encore possédé par Xehanort tu ne peux pas faire attention non ?

Sora : qui ? Riku ?*Rires enregistré*

Ima :…

*SBAF*

Sora : aie !

Moi : voilà les réponses à nos questions ! Bon c'est à vous de jouer les héros !

Link : c'est partit, mais avant, le rituelle d'entré aux combat : le salut au dieu des crêpes !*dessine un cercle dans le vide et se penche en avant les mains jointe*

Sora :*fait pareille* toit aussi t'es crêpiste ? Cool !

Link : je sens qu'on va bien s'entendre ! C'est parti !

Tous les deux : pour le dieu des crêpes !

Kimi : MAIS POURQUOI IL A FALLUT QUE SORA SOIT CREPISTE, POURQUOI ?!

5mn plus tard, le cas Riku fut reglé et cette andouille fut dans les vapes tandis que Xehaort s'est évaporé dans la nature et tous les sans-cœur avaient disparu.

Sora :*s'approche de Riku* hmm ! Qu'il est bon ce paopu ! Et en plus je le mange avec Kairi !

Riku : *bondit sur le sol*QUOI ?!

Axel : haha n'importe quoi ! *flashe sur Kimi et vis vers ça*

Roxas : wow Axel !*siffle Axel*

Axel: hein quoi ?

Kimi :*rougi* Euh… bon et maintenant QUI vas nettoyer ce bazard ?

En effet, le jardin était sans dessus dessous : arbres arraché, trous dans la pelouse…

Sora : Ah ça ? Maitre Yen Sid va s'en chargé.

Kimi : et… c'est qui ça ?

Sora : un magicien, demain ce sera comme ci il ne c'était rien passé !

Demyx : tant mieux ! Je n'ai pas spécialement envie de me salir !*se prend une baffe de Xigbar*

Xigbar : la ferme !

Takako : et si on allait se coucher ?

Makoto : ch'suis d'accord !

Missaki : ouais y'est un peu 3h du mat' !

Moi : mais… vous avez rien foutu !

Missaki : ben si on s'est levé !

Moi :…

Et nos amies prirent la route de leur maison.

Mais Axel n'était pas tranquille. Il n'arrêtait pas de penser à cette fille : Kimisukiro.

Mais que lui arrivait-il ? Dès qu'il avait posé les yeux sur elle, il n'avait pas pu les détacher une seule seconde et c'était comme si le temps c'était arrêté. Mais il n'y avait pas que ça ! il avait aussi ressenti une étrange douleur au côté gauche de sa poitrine.

Non… c'était impossible, il ne pouvait pas être amoureux, c'est un simili ! Il n'a pas de cœur !et pourtant…

De son coté, Kimi n'arrêtait pas de penser à Axel elle aussi.

Il était si … sensuel…

Le lendemain, la journée se passa sans encombre… Mais Kimi était comme qui dirait… ailleurs. Elle ne parvenait pas à penser à autre chose qu'a Axel.

Elle qui aime tant participer, surtout en cour de Français…Rien… pas une seul fois elle n'a levé la main.

A la fin de la journée Ima Nonyme nous proposa de venir chez elle faire la boom pour fêter son arrivé dans la bande et nous demanda d'inviter Ganon, Link, Zelda et Skull Kidd, ce qu'on fit.

Le soir venu Ima nous fit entrer chez elle.

Moi : mais… tes parents ne disent rien en voyant les persos de KH ?

Ima : je les cache dans la cave, ils n'y vont jamais et puis… Ils ne sont pas là ce soir !

Moi : Cool !

Soudain, un chat à deux queues me passa entre les jambes. Ce qui est tout à fait normal !

Moi : he, Ima tu pourrais faire attention à tes Nekomatas !

Ima : quoi qu'est-ce qu'ils ont mes Nekomatas ?

Moi : euh…

Ima nous emmena dans le salon ou tous était aménagé pour l'occasion.

C'était une salle de 95 mètres carré divisé en deux pièces par une grande armoire : d'un côté la cuisine, de l'autre le salon. La salle a manger se trouvait dans une autre pièce séparé de la cuisine par une porte.

Au milieu du salon se trouvait une grande table ou étaient disposé une multitude de boissons toute plus sucrées les unes que les autres ainsi que des saladiers aves des bonbons et des biscuits (cookies !).

Sur le meuble de la cuisine était poser une poêle, une louche à soupe, une spatule ainsi qu'un saladier recouvert d'une serviette. Mais qu'y a –t-il dans se saladier ? On se le demande… tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est que nos deux crêpistes salivaient à la vue de tous ces indices.

L'arrière du salon semblait être aménager pour un karaoké : micro, chaine hi-fi, table de mixage…et une boule à facette était accroché au plat fond.

Dit donc, ses parents ne devaient pas avoir un maigre salaire !

Kimi : wow !

Takako : cool

Axel : et vous avez pas tout vu !

Sur ces mots, Kimi contempla Axel d'un aire songeur.

Ces cheveux d'un roux flamboyant indiscipliné tel des flammes dansante dans une cheminé un soir d'hiver, Ces lèvres si sensuel, sa silhouette si grande et si bien dessiné, ces yeux d'un vert émeraude…c'est alors qu'Ima alluma la chaine hi-fi tirant ainsi Kimi de ses songes.

La soirée commençait bien car ce fut sur les notes de « Simple and clean » ! On pouvait entendre les battements de cœur de la chanson résonner dans toute la maison.

Chacun se précipitèrent alors pour se chercher un partenaire.

Vexen ne dansait pas et faisait des expériences dans les toilettes, Xigbar prit Larxen, Vexen prit Marluxia, Xaldin prix Takako et contre toute attente Xemnas prit Xion , Laxaeus prit Luxord, Zexion prit Demyx, Saix prit Makoto, Roxas prit Kairi, Naminé dessinait dans un coin, Sora prit Link, Ganon prit Zelda, Skull Kidd jouait de la flute et Riku dansait seul. Tous se mirent à danser un slow.

Seul Kimi et Axel restaient seul à se regarder avec un air un peu embarrassé.

« Mais que m'arrive-t-il ? Je ne suis pas sensé aimer puisque je n'ai pas de cœur étant un simili. Xemnas nous aurait-il mentit ? La rumeur disait donc vrai, on se serait fait manipulé ? Nos cœurs peuvent se restaurer seul ? Cette fille serait en train de restaurer mon cœur sans le savoir ? C'est donc ça l'amour ? Quel sentiment merveilleux ! » Pensait Axel tout bas.

« il faut que je l'invite à danser. » sur ces mots, Axel se dirigea vers Kimi un peu embarrassé en tentant d'esquissé un sourire bienveillant.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut ? se demanda Kimi. Se pourrait-il que… » Puis elle s'interrompit et contempla la main que Axel lui tendait l'aire béate. « Quoi ? Il m'invite à danser ? Que faire ? Accepter ? Oh et puis zut ! » Alors elle lui prit doucement la main et Axel l'entraina sur la piste de danse.

Il lui posa sa main droite sur la hanche de Kimi et lui prit sa main gauche. Soudain, elle sentit un agréable frisson lui parcourir le corps.

Lorsque Utada Hikaru entonna les première paroles de « Simple and Clean », Axel l'entraina dans une danse folle de style rock'n roll.

Chacune plongea son regard dans celui de l'autre et s'y sentaient comme aspiré.

Ils ne se quittaient pas des yeux, l'aire songeur.

De toute façon, même s'ils l'auraient voulu, cela leur était impossible tellement leur regard les hypnotisaient l'un l'autre.

Les battements de leurs cœurs s'accéléraient au rythme de la chanson.

Axel n'était pas censé en avoir et pourtant, depuis quelque instant il ressentait comme une douleur dans son coté droit. Une agréable douleur… Qui lançait, lançait dans sa poitrine au rythme des battements d'un cœur fous amoureux.

Il la faisait tournoyer tel une tornade, la penchait en arrière, la ramenait en avent et manquait à chaque fois de la percuter tant la danse était endiablée.

Axel projeta alors Kimi en arrière en ne la retenant que d'une seul main, puis, d'un tour de bras la ramena brusquement vers lui. Puis, au moment où Utada Hikaru entonna la phrase « hold me ! » la poitrine de Kimi heurta le buste d'Axel.

Ils s'arrêtairent quelques secondes, se contemplairent en rougissant, transpirant puis un frisson les parcoururent.

Mais Axel se ressaisit et repartit sur la piste de danse entrainant Kimi avec lui.

Axel exécuta cette figure une deuxième fois et au deuxième « hold me » la même scène se produisit.

Mais lorsqu'il exécuta cette figure une troisième fois, lorsque la même scène se reproduisit pour la troisième fois, que la poitrine de Kimi heurta le torse d'Axel pour la troisième fois, ils se contemplairent très longuement. « Que se passe-t-il ? Que nous arrivent-ils » se demanda Axel.

« C'est étrange ce sentiment… je n'avais jamais ressenti ça auparavant à l'égard de quelqu'un et pourtant c'est tellement agréable ! » pensa Kimi tout bas.

Mais c'était plus fort qu'eux, ils se sentaient attiré l'un vers l'autre comme des aimants, leurs visages se rapprochaient, leur lèvres se rencontrairent et ils s'embrassèrent sous les applaudissements admiratifs de l'assemblée. Ils se sentaient soudain parcouru par une décharge électrique … C'était si bon, qu'ils ne voulaient plus s'arrenter. Et pourtant il le fallait bien ! Alors ils se séparairent à contre cœur, puis ils se contemplairent en rougissant, un timide sourire aux lèvres. Et Axel laissa s'échapper un timide « je t'aime Kimi » de ses lèvres à notre héroïne. Comme quoi, les psychopathes mangeuse de bras ont le droit aussi de tomber amoureuse !

Moi : eh ben ! Kimi qui trouve le grand amour ? on aura tout vu !

Ima : et avec un simili pyromane qui plus est !

Riku : et avec Axel !

Moi et Ima : TA GUEULE RIKU !

Roxas : tu sers vraiment à rien en fait…

Riku s'en alla alors faire une tentative de suicide, vaine, comme d'habitude.

Sora : bon et pour fêter ça, Roxas, Kairi, Naminé et moi allons chanter « Hikari ray of hope » !

Ima : oh non mais tuez-moi … (on ne refera pas cette blague)

Mais Sora ignora les supplications d'Ima et se plaça devant le micro avec Roxas et Kairi tandis que Naminé se plaça derrière la table de mixage et la musique commença.

Sora se mit alors à imiter les drôles de couinements du début de la chanson d'une voie incroyablement aigu ce qui fit rire Roxas et soupirer Kairi et Naminé

Kairi décida d'ignorer les bêtises de Sora et entonna les premières paroles de la chanson avec Roxas. « donna tokidatte ! tada hitoride… »

Lorsque vinrent les percussions, Sora prit les ustensiles de cuisine qui se trouvaient sur le meuble qui faisait la séparation entre le salon et la cuisine et s'en servit comme d'une véritable batterie. Link ne put résister un seul instant et se joignit à la fête.

Kairi et Naminé leurs jetaient un regard meurtrier mais nos deux fidèle du dieu des crêpes n'y prêtaient pas attention. Kimi et Axel contemplaient les deux clown un moment d'un aire amusé puis décidèrent de sortir un peu dehors dans un endroit plus calme pour faire plus ample connaissance ( ben ouais quand même ce serait mieux vous ne croyez pas ? xD ah… les coups de foudres…) et c'est sur ces notes enjoué que ce termina la soirée et le chapitre pour la même occasion. Mais que réserve l'avenir à nos deux nouveaux tourtereaux ? Vous le saurez dans le prochain chapitre ! Sur ceux je vous souhaite une bonne journée/nuit car j'ai un peu un brevet blanc cette semaine…) °-°


	11. Chapter 11

Interversion :

Disclamé : La pub Renaud n'est pas à moi on est bien d'accord ? Il y a quelques blagues sur les nazis mais c'est simplement pour se moquer des sous-entendus qu'il y a dans Zelda. (Comme le donjon en forme de croix gammée dans Zelda I qui je crois est en fait une référence à l'Hindouisme si je ne me trompe pas). Et les Epic(ou extrem) Pixels Battles appartiennent à 123Lunatic et aux Voxmakers. Bref, bonne lecture !

Un matin de Mai ou Kimi ce leva avec un mauvais pressentiment…en effet elle avait l'impression d'oublier quelque chose mais quoi ?

Donner la pâté au chienchien (XD Link, il dort comme un loir d'ailleurs) c'est fait, embrasser son Axel, c'est fait, poster sa fanfic c'est fait, corriger la fanfic de Linklecreusois… non ça c'est optionnel… zut alors… elle a révisé sa svt, sa sph, son français, y'avait rien a faire en anglais ni en techno, en latin on fait rien, la prof d'allemand n'est pas là, rien en histoire-géo ni en emc… non elle ne voyait absolument pas.

Certain(e)s d'entre vous ont-ils (elles) deviné ?

Si oui, appelez le… non rien.

Bref ne dites rien, ça sera drôle; ) !

Elle s'en alla le cœur remplit de doutes sur le chemin du collège.

Mais qu'a-t-elle bien put oublier ?

Après un bon quart d'heure elle arriva finalement à son collège et se dirigea vers ses amis.

Kimi : Yo !

Tous : Yo !

Kimi : Dites les gens y'avait une IE pour aujourd'hui ?

Ima :*Dépression* oui… en maaaths…TTATT

Kimi : NAAAOOONNN ! POURQUOI !*tombe à genoux*

Moi : J'en connais une qui n'a pas révisé !3

Kimi : Moi ? nooon…*regarde soigneusement ailleurs*

Link*arrive en sifflotant* : pipo, pipo ! (ce n'est pas une référence mal faite à Hatsune Miku)

Kimi : Hé mais d'où tu sors toi, et d'où t'imite la pub Renaud ?

Link : J'ai un ocarina du temps je te signal.

Kimi : Oui mais tu ronflais comme un camion quand je suis partis.

Link : Mais c'est Kairi avec son « Poussin Piou » qu'elle a mis en réveille…

Ima : Elle a remis ça ?!

Link : Pourquoi, ce n'est pas la première fois ?

Ima : Malheureusement, non.

Takako : Bon, au moins, c'est moins pire que le Nyan Cat !

Makoto : C'est claire !

Ima : C'est sûr !

Chihiro : C'est quoi ?

Moi : Laisse tomber…

Kimi : *Implore à genoux* S'il te plait Link je t'en supplie, met ton masque de pierre (pas Pierre de Pokémon, on est bien d'accord ? *SBAF*) viens en classe et souffle moi les bonne réponses avec mon cahier de cours stp !

Link : Non mais l'autre ! Elle me fait dormir par terre, me donne presque rien à manger et me fait payer un loyer et elle espère encore que je vais l'aider ?!

Takako : POPOPO ! EPIC PIXEL BATTLE KIMI VS LINK !

Makoto: TG!

Chihiro : Mais… Pourquoi cette violence ?

Kimi : Mais… je n'ai pas le choix ! Si je mets un lit, mes parents se douteront de quelque chose.

Link : Et pour la bouffe ?

Kimi : Pareille vu comment tu manges comme un dégueulasse…

Link : Mais euh !*boude*

Kimi*réfléchit* : Bon c'est bon t'auras tes crêpes mais c'est bien parce que c'est toi !

Link : YOUPIII !

Kimi : Evidement si tu me souffle les réponses…

Moi : Wow ! Clash !

Link : *Bave* Qu'est ce qu'on ne ferait pas pour le dieu des crêpes !

Ima : Comment tu l'achète !

Chihiro : Je refuse ! C'est inhumain d'acheter quelqu'un avec des crêpes !

Makoto : Bien dit !

Moi : En fait, juste pour savoir… A quoi vous servez vous depuis le début de cette fic ?

Makoto : Ben à rien, on est là pour le fun, en plus, on ne connait rien à Zelda et KH…

Takako : Ouais et puis nous on a rien demandé tu nous a forcé donc TG !

Moi : Ah oui, c'est vrai…

Kimi : ET BIM!

Ima : Bon, si on arrêtait les clash là, ça devient saoulant..

Chihiro : Et puis ne t'en fait pas Link* le prend dans ses bras* je suis la moi ? Et je vais t'héberger à partir de maintenant.*SMACK*

A cet instant, Link perdit tous ses moyens. Il restait planté là, le regard perdu dans le vague et rougissait à vue d'œil.

Ima :… Je crois qu'on l'a perdu…

Moi : hum, hum …*Imite Hermione Granger* Je crois qu'il n'est pas en état d'assumer son rôle de souffleur de réponses professionnel.

Ima : Elémentaire mon chère Watson !

Kimi :*rage* P*********** ! (censure) Je vous jure que je vais vous…

*TI-TUT ! TI-TUT ! TI-TUT !* (sonnerie du collège)

Makoto : Qu'est ce qu'on fait ? On le laisse planté là ou…

Kimi : On le laisse là. Il est trééés bien comme ça.

En classe…

Prof : bonjour à toutes et à tous (vous avez compris la référence à « C'est Cantloup » ? Non ? Incultes… ) asseyez-vous, sortez votre trousse et rien d'autre.

Chihiro qui aimait les maths était aux anges tandis que Kimi était en mode décès.

Kimi leva la main.

Kimi : madame ?

Prof : Oui Mademoiselle Sukiro ?

Kimi : J'peux m'suicider s'il vous plait ?

Prof : Non voyons, cela ne se fait pas !

Kimi*entre ses dents* : Parce que faire une interro de maths se fait peut-être ? Ça devrait être interdit…

Takako qui était assise à côté d'elle pouffa de rire.

La prof distribua les feuilles et Kimi désespérait au fur et à mesure que la prof se rapprochait avec l'objet de torture qu'était cette interro.

Lorsque celle-ci arriva sur sa table, elle maugréa.

Kimi : Link, je te jure que je vais te tuer…

Moi : Eh bien voilà la phrase que les lecteurs attendaient !

Kimi : Pourquoi ?

Moi : car à en croire le titre, tu es sensé être une meurtrière ! Or, ça fait un bout de temps que tu n'as pas commis de meurtre. Comme quoi, l'amour transforme les gens !

Kimi : Toi la creusoise je te jure que je…

Alors que Kimi parcourait du regard l'objet de torture remplit de hiéroglyphe (c'est ainsi que Kimi qualifiait les formules mathématiques), les minutes passaient, des minutes interminables de souffrance pure et dure.

Tandis que Chihiro écrivait les réponses à la vitesse de la lumière… (Peut-être même aussi vite que se déplace Koro sensei !)

A croire que les maths sont une partie de plaisir…

Pendant ce temps, Link récupérai ses esprits tout en se demandant ce qui s'était passé. C'est alors qu'une main se posa sur son épaule et le fit sursauter.

Il se retourna brusquement et reconnu immédiatement Sora.

Sora : Hey, salut Link !

Link : Salut ! Tu m'as fait peur andouille…

Sora*rigole en se passant la main dans les cheveux* : Je viens d'avoir une super idée !

Link : Aie…

Sora : Tu ne trouves pas que c'est ennuyant de devoir sans cesse affronter les mêmes ennemies ?

Link : Mmm… Pas faux…

Sora : ça te dirait d'échanger nos rôles grâce aux « pouvoirs du super calculateur » ?*Mimiques d'un super héros*

Link : Attends… tu veux rire la ? Jérémy ne voudra jamais !

Sora : Il n'est pas obligé de le savoir…*sourire psychopathe* (Ima: Vanitas, c'est toi?)

Link :…Glups…

Sans attendre, nos deux crêpistes se dirigèrent vers le labo. Passant d'abord par les sombres égouts pour se retrouver devant le pupitre du supercalculateur.

Nos deux héros ne savaient plus où donner de la tête avec toutes ces touches…

C'est alors que Link eut une illumination ! (tadadadaaam !)

Rangé n'importe comment dans tout le fouillis d'Einstein junior, un manuel leurs tendait les bras. Jérémy l'avait rédigé Jadis par crainte de ne plus être de ce monde un jour dans le but de faire part de ses découvertes à ces futurs successeurs.

Il y a certainement un mode d'emplois la dedans !

Sora : ça ressemble à l'ordi d'Ansem que Roxas a explosé dans KH2…

Link : Ce n'est pas le moment de l'exploser, on en a besoin pour nous éclater !

Sora : Mais je sais enfin !

Link :* à lui-même* Bien Link, c'est le moment d'utiliser tes talents d'informaticien…

Sora : Toi ? Des talents d'informaticien ?

Link : Ben oui figure-toi que depuis tout ce temps, j'ai appris à me servir d'un ordi ! Bref…*il lit* « pour ouvrir la fenêtre de virtualisation, taper F1 »

Link tapa F1 et une fenêtre apparut à l'écran.

Il continua : « sélectionnez un territoire avec les flèches directionnelles »

Link selectionait « Zelda ocarina of time».

Link : Sora, prépare-toi à être virtualisé.

Sora : t'es sûr de ce que tu fais hein ? Parce que j'ai pas envie de me retrouver avec quatre têtes et trois jambes…

Link : t'inquiete je gère !; )

Sora : je n'aime pas ça…

Link : c'était ton idée je te signale !

Il se dirigea donc dans un scanner et celui- ci se referma derrière lui.

Link : Transfère Sora, scanner Sora, virtualisation !

Ça y est t'es toujours vivant ? Demanda Link avec le micro de Jérémy.

Sora venait tout juste d'atterrir sur le lit de Link dans sa maison dans la forêt Kokiri.

Link : à mon tour maintenant…*regarde le mode d'emplois* Alors… « virtualisation différé : permet d'enclencher un chronomètre avant le lancement d'une virtualisation préprogrammée » Cool !

Link programma une vistrualisation différé dans "Kingdom Hearts I".

Pendant ce temps la cloche retentit: la torture était finit pour Kimi.

Kimi : Ouf ! J'ai bien cru que j'allais y passer !

Chihiro : Reste à voir les résultats !^^

Kimi : Calme toit Kimi…*souffle* Chasse cette mauvaise pensée de ton cerveau…

Du côté de chez Sora…

Navi : Hey, Li…Hein ?

Kimi : Stop ! Petit problème.

Moi : Quoi encore ?

Kimi : Navi est morte !

Moi : Oui mais Jérémy l'a sauvegardé dans sa base de donné puis à reformé son code séquence ADN puis…

Kimi : STOOOP !*se prend la tête dans ses mains*On va dire que c'est bon.

Moi : Et il fait ça pour ne pas perturber d'avantage la chronologie ! (Ima: Quelle chronologie?...)

Bref reprenons.

Navi : Mais qu'est-ce que… ?

Sora : ah c'est toi Navi la diablesse ? Enchanté moi c'est Sora.

Navi : Mais… où est Link ?

Dans le royaume des déesses…

Din : Mais où est le bon à tout faire qui était sensé sauver le monde à notre place ?

Din était couchée sur le canapé avec ses potes Farore et Nayru.

Farore :*baille* T'occupe, il a l'air bien celui-là aussi… Du moment qu'on a quelqu'un !

Nayru : En plus il est trop kawai, j'adore !

Din : Vous croyez pas qu'on aurait pus éviter pas mal de choses si on était pas aussi flemmarde et qu'on levait notre cul pour sauver le monde ?

Nayru:*mate Sora dans une boule de cristal* Ouais mais c'est moins fun…

Farore : Et plus fatiguant !

Du côté de chez Link…

Link :*en train de couler* Depuis peu… Je fais des rêves étranges. Mais… Je me demande s'ils sont réels.

« Simple and clean » (avec Link dans l'opening à la place de Sora)

Link se retrouva alors sur le premier palier de la salle de l'éveille.

Link : Wow, c'était trop cool ! Et la musique était juste gé-niale !

Moi : Et ouaip !

Voix off : Bon, est ce qu'on peut commencer le phase tuto ?

Nous deux :*voie de gamin* ooouuuiii !

Pendant ce temps, alors que les Lyoco guerriers se trouvaient dans une baraque à frite belge… (Je n'habitais pas loin de la Belgique avant de devenir creusoise) Jérémy reçu une alerte de son ordi portable chéri…

Jérémy :*regarde son ordi* ça vient du labo, quelqu'un se sert des scanners !

Odd : Hein ? Mais qui c'est l'andouille qui a osé faire ça ?

Ulrich : Y'a qu'un seul moyen de le savoir, Odd.

Odd :*tilt* Oh non ! il vas falloir abandonner mes frites chéri !

Ulrich : T'inquiète, j'lui réglerais son compte en moins de deux, et après, à nous les frites belges !(merci les belges, on adore vos frites !)(Ima: De rien! ^^)*exécute quelques mouvements de Karaté*

Yumi : Eh oh du calme l'allemand.

Ulrich : Elle a quoi la Japonaise ?

Yumi : Ulrich Sterne, c'est allemand.

Ulrich : Je te signale que Link est le parfait spécimen de la race aryenne si c'est ce que tu veux dire. Donc, ce n'est pas mieux !

De plus un de ses premiers donjons dans le premier Zelda était une croix gammée et ce sont des japonais qui l'ont créé, alors la japonaise vas se calmée !

Odd: Zelda=Satan ! Ganon= antichrist! Link= Hitler! BOOOUUUHHH! *sort une pancarte "non à Zelda"*

Jérémy : Wowowo ! On vas se calmer on n'est pas ici pour faire polémique et manifester contre Zelda ! De plus Linklecreusois vas nous tuer si elle sait ce qu'on est en train de dire…

Moi : Oh mais j'y consens…

Aelita : Glups !

Jérémy : bon, on y go ?

Odd: Heil, Hitler!

Nos amis (pas nazi je vous rassure) se dirigèrent vers le labo. Une fois là-bas, Jérémy se jeta sur son ordi.

Bien plus tôt dans la forêt Kokiri… Sora avait tout expliqué à Navi

Navi : Si je comprends bien… Link et toi avez échangé vos rôles…

Sora : Entre-autre…

Navi : Mais c'est n'importe quoi !

Sora : Je sais, comme cette fanfic en somme…

Navi : Et on fait quoi maintenant ?

Sora : On va voir Mojo.

Navi : On dit « Vénérable Arbre Mojo » ! Un peu de respect ! Bon je ne vois que ça donc c'est partit.

Sur l'Île du Destin…

Link rêvait qu'il battait le Dark side, qu'il se faisait envelopper de ténèbres, puis il se réveilla. La première chose qu'il vit était une jeune rouquine. Il se leva en sursaut et la jeune fille se mit à rire.

Kairi : Sora espèce de féné…*Tilt* hein ? Mais… t'es qui toi ?

Link : Enchanté, moi c'est Link*malaise*

Kairi : T'es pas d'ici toi…

Kairi toisât Link du regard et observait son look avec curiosité…

Kairi : Tu viens d'où ?

Link : D'Hyrule.

Kairi : Hy … Quoi ?

?: Alors c'est vrai ? Il existe bel et bien d'autres mondes ? GÉANT ! Il faut que j'aille vite prévenir Sora !*saute sur place*

Link : tiens, Riku ! Ben justement, Sora est dans mon monde.

?: Link ! Ah espèce d'idiot!

Link : Jérémy ? T'es où?

Kairi: trop de points d'interrogations…

Jérémy : Au labo, je te parle avec un micro ,bref… on a pas que ça à faire.

Pendant ce temps, moi, Ima et compagnie étaient en cour de Musique.

Prof : bien, désormais, vous allez chacun choisir une Musique qui vous plait et vous allez la chanter avec votre partenaire.

Kimi et moi nous regardions d'un air malicieux et je lui fit un clin d'œil façon Sans dans Undertal auquel elle me répondit. TROP DE REFERENCES DANS CETTE FANFIC !

Prof : Des volontaires ?

Kimi et moi levions brusquement la main.

Nous fûmes désigné et nous nous dirigeâmes vers le tableau.

Je m'installais à l'ordinateur afin de choisir la musique que nous allons chanter.

Et bien sûr, je pris un Epic Pixel Battle !

La prof était en pleine de désespoirs. (Elle n'aimait pas les epb)

Nous nous mîmes en position et je commençais à chanter (ou rapper plutôt)

Moi : « Leader des sages d'Hyrule, princesse guerrière sans peur, je scelle le mal, soulève les foules et j'attire les cœurs.

Ta réputation de princesse rebelle est bien mal menée, toi qui n'as pas su résister à l'empire Disney. Tu devrais consulter l'oracle des âges, si tu veux résister à mon souffle sauvage ! J'ai la Triforce de la sagesse à mes côtés le courage. Contre ta force seule, je pressens un carnage !

Kimi : tu prends encore la parole ? C'est vraiment admirable…

*Sonnerie de portable*

Moi : euh…*gênée* excusez-moi.(regarde son portable) C'est Jérémy !

Prof : ça vas je ne vous dérange pas ?

Ima : Alerte madame c'est urgent excusez nous !

Toute la clique se leva et s'en alla tranquillement comme si de rien était sous le regard décontenancé de la prof.

Kimi : j'espère que ce dérangement est justifié ! J'étais trop à fond dans mon délire.

Moi : Apparemment ! Link et Sora ont fait des leurs.

Ima : rah ! Ils ne peuvent pas rester tranquillos deux secondes ? (Ima: je ne dis jamais ça... Tranquillous à la limite et encore...)

Kimi : ça se dit encore ça ?*Pouf de rire*

Ima : Oh ça vas madame la psychopathe !

Kimi : Oh, une flatterie !*émue*

Takako : désespèrante…

Makoto : c'est notre amie tu penses ? On ne s'est pas trompé ?

Takako : Apparemment et malheureusement…non.

Alors que nous nous dirigions vers l'usine, nous fûmes rejoins par Axel et Riku.

Serieux, Riku quoi !

Moi :*toise Riku* qu'est-ce que tu fous là, toi ?

Riku : Ben… je me promenais avec Axel !

Kimi:*se précipite vers Axel, affolé* ça vas mon chéri il ne t'a pas violé ?

Kimi l'examinait de partout précautionneusement, pour voir s'il allait bien.

Axel : Euh… non.* Ne comprend pas ce qui se passe*

Kimi : Ouf…*se retourne vers moi* toi je te préviens. Si tu nous fais de l'Akuroku ou Akuriku ou je sais pas trop quoi car je connais pas KH... Bref si tu met Axel en couple avec Riku ça vas aller mal ! (Ima: avec Riku c'est de l'Akuriku, Akuroku c'est avec Roxas)

Moi:*gouttes de sueur* Ou-ou-oui ! d-d-d'accord !

Chihiro : Bon on y va ? Si ça se trouve Link est en danger !

On descendit alors dans l'égout pour déboucher finalement dans le labo.

Jérémy : ah, vous voilà ! Donc en résumé, Sora est dans Zelda ocarina of Time avec Navi et l'arbre Mojo et Link est dans KH 1 avec Kairi et Riku.

Riku : Euh… alors comment ça se fait que je suis à la fois ici et là-bas ?

Jérémy : En fait ce n'est pas le vrai toi et ni la vraie Kairi dans le jeu. C'est une copie que j'ai créé pour ne pas bouleverser votre monde.

Axel : Mais alors… ça veut dire qu'il y a un deuxième Sora et un deuxième Link !

Jérémy : Non, en inversent leurs rôles, ils ont fait bugger le système. Normalement, si Link ou Sora revenaient dans leur monde respectif, leur double devait disparaitre automatiquement mais l'ordi les a confondus. Donc leur copie a disparu.

Du coté de chez Sora…

Mojo : Mais qui est donc ce jeune garçon Navi ? s'est-il électrocuté avec son sèche-cheveux pour avoir une coiffure pareille ?

*Rires enregistré*

Mojo : Din ! D'où viennent ces rires ?

Sora : Laissez tomber…

Navi : Il est là pour remplacer le héros qui a eu comme qui dirait… un empêchement.

Mojo : Je vais tâcher de ne pas essayer de comprendre car sinon je sens que je vais y laisser des feuilles…

Sora : Sage décision.

Mojo : Bien, je vais te narrer l'histoire des 3 déesses…

Sora : XL ?

*SBAF*

Chez Link…

Kairi : Bon, maintenant que mon esclave n'est plus là tu vas pouvoir le remplacer !

Link :*tilt* Ton… Esclave… ?

Kairi : Sora. Allez, au boulot ! Tu dois me chercher de l'eau et pas de l'eau de mer, des poissons, des champignons, une bûche, une corde et une voile. Parce qu'on vas construire un radeau pour se casser d'ici pour finalement se faire voler nos cœurs et laisser notre île à la merci de Xéhanort et bien évidement, ce sera à toi de nous sauver et à la fin tu te fera voler ton cœur aussi en te sacrifiant mais ça, c'est une autre histoire…

Link : …Euh finalement c'était bien Hyrule !

Dans le labo…

*bip bip*

Jérémy : Ah c'est mon ordi portable…*regarde son ordi* Les calculs que j'avais lancé hier pour rentrer chez nous sont prêt ! Les gars… ON VAS POUVOIRS RENTRER CHEZ NOUS !

Les lyoco-guerriers : LIBERE, DELIVRE !

Jérémy : bon, je les dévirtualise…

Jérémy pianota sur le clavier du super calculateur.

Chihiro : Mais… ça veux dire que Link vas devoir… partir ?*larmes aux yeux*

Link :*reviens des scanners avec Sora* Hors de question !

Moi : Je sais ! T'as qu'à aller à Hyrule avec lui !

Chihiro : Mais oui ! *prend Link dans ces bras qui rougit brusquement* Oh Linkounet je ne t'abandonnerais jamais !

Makoto : Oh c'est trop chou…

Link :*gêné, arrive à peine à articuler* Mais… euh…Mais t-tes parents ?

Chihiro : T'inquiète, ils comprendront !

Takako : Chelou tes parents !

Ima : Ben comme cette fic !

Kimi : Dans ce cas je rejoins Axel !

Ima : Et moi je rejoins Sora ! *lui prend la main*

Sora : Hé mais on n'est pas ensemble que je sache !

Ima : Dans ma tête si. (Ima: Sûrement pas! Ma tête est saturée de Sokai!)

Sora : Ah… Si c'est dans ta tète je veux bien le croire.

Moi : Bon ben moi je vais en Creuse alors…

Takako : Ah oui c'est vrai que tu déménage en Creuse toi…

Makoto : Et si t'allais aussi dans KH avec Ima et Kimi ? Ça serait une échappatoire !

Moi ouais mais je ne pourrais plus poster de Fanfic…

Jérémy : ou alors je leur fabrique une fausse identité, ils restent ici, Link vas au collège avec vous, Axel se trouve un boulot et on en parle plus ! Quant aux autres, je les ramène !

Riku : ça me va !

Moi : Non mais toi on s'en fout !

Takako : POPOPOOOOOO!

Link: Ok!

Axel: Cool!

Chihiro: Merci Jérémy merciii!*le prend dans ses bras*

Et c'est ainsi que se termine cette fanfic. Il était temps non ? Axel bossait dans une crêperie, Link dormait en cour mais n'était pas si mauvais que ça et moi j'ai déménagé en Creuse et pour de vrai en plus ! Sur ceux je vous souhaite un joyeux Halloween et je vous avertis que je compte poster une fanfic spéciale Halloween ! enfin…J'essaierais je ne vous promets rien… Matane !

Ah oui, avant toute choses je remercie infiniment Ima Nonyme ma nouvelle beta lectrice!

Ima: Et si tu faisais en sorte d'éviter D'OUBLIER PRATIQUEMENT TOUTES TES MAJUSCULES, ce serait cool... je suis trop triste que ce soit fini! TTATT

Moi: Oh c'est bon Mlle Jefaispleindefautes!


End file.
